Unexpected Romance
by Kiwi Ninamori
Summary: Shuichi Shindo is having girl troubles and he has let it affect his work. So Hiro tries to pair him off, but what happens when he is paired with a guy! And why is Eiri Yuki, who isn't related in Shuichi's life taking this sudden interest to interfere.
1. Take What You Can Get

Unexpected Romance

Track One

Take What You Can Get

Right now I'm suppose to be al dressed up because I'm getting ready for a date with some girl named Yumiko. Hiro, my best friend, insisted I go since he went through all the trouble of finding her for me. He's been worried about me, after all I have been rather down. He thinks I'm out here dying of loneliness, which is not true. I mean, I have my days and I have my nights, but I haven't gotten to the point where I'll take whatever I can get. There's a big difference between thirsty and dehydrated. But he has always thought that something was better than nothing, and look where it's gotten me.

"Shuichi? Hello, Shuichi! Have you been listening to a word I have been saying?" The intimidated red-head rose to her feet, slamming her fist against the restaurant table.

"Huh-what did you say?" Shuichi lifted his eyes to meet hers. His adorable, childish, unknowingness shined through his face.

"Forget it! I don't know why I ever bothered coming here today! I was excited when Hiro asked me to go out with the Shuichi Shindo, but I regret the whole thing now!" She stumped away, slamming the door behind her. Shuichi blushed suddenly as hundreds of customers looked at the dumbfounded pop idol.

He made a quick escape and headed back to the recording building. He had taken this date during his lunch break and was hoping to hit it off well enough to bring the girl back to meet the rest of the band members, but as you can tell it didn't go as planed.

"Hiro!" Shuichi burst into the recording room just as Hiro was making his way to the other exit. He could hear Shuichi's quick footsteps all the way down the hall and knew it didn't mean he hit it off well, and decided to make a run for it. Shuichi stared coldly at his friend, anger dwelling inside his eyes. "Why do you keep setting me up with these overly snobby, prissy, preppy girls, that do that do nothing but talk about themselves and past boyfriends.

Hiro backed away slowly as the raging pink-haired singer got closer. "Sorry Shuichi! But it isn't my fault you are so picky."

"I'm not picky!" Shuichi suddenly changed expressions. His eyes quickly watering and his bottom lip popped out. Before the gang had time to shield themselves, an ongoing rain of tears exploded from the idol. "Hiroooo! Wahhhhhhhhh!"

"Shuichi, calm down." Hiro approached his overwhelmingly cute friend in the mist of his sorrow and patted him on the head. He caringly comforted the boy. "I promise the next one will be more satisfying, ok?" He received a mournful nod before he continued. "You'll see Shuichi, the next one will be it." Sweet Shuichi quickly perked up and jumped up and down.

"Ok, then! Let's get down to practice!" he yelled running to the microphone. The producer and Mr. K just sighed in relief that Shuichi's all to sudden fits had ended earlier that usual.

Meanwhile

Mr. Seguchi and his wife Mika were having a rather depressing lunch break with his overly grumpy brother-in-law. The three sat down for coffee, even though Mika insisted it was bad for Yuki's health. But the self-caring writer ignored her suggestion and ordered it anyway.

"Eiri, when are you going to settle down?" Mika sighed in defeat as the waiter served the blond a cup of coffee. "You need to stop inviting countless women into your home and allowing them to stay over night." Seguchi giggled at his wife's hopeless argument and at Yuki's normal reaction, ignoring her completely.

"Like I told you before, I do not invite them." He took another sip of his coffee before gently placing it back down on the table.

"Well, when will you stop letting them get what they want?" Mika groaned after having to repeat herself only so it would be stating the truth as Yuki would prefer hearing it. Yuki just took another sip of his coffee and gave a muffled answer. "What?"

"I said 'my love life is nothing for you to interfere with'. I would rather deal with my own problems by myself, if you don't mind." Yuki gave her his world famous, cold glare. Clueing her that he was pissed off by her medaling.

"Eiri!" She groaned again, sitting back in her seat. She had once again lost the battle against her younger brother.

Seguchi on the other hand, was finding this whole situation quit entertaining. He giggled once more before stating his proposition. "Eiri. How about I search for you? After all, I would be a better interviewer than my wife. The common laws of us males are complete overwhelming to her, so it would only make better sense for me to help than her." Yuki looked up at his brother-in-law's polite smile and gave a 'humph', clueing he didn't care. In other words, neither a yes or a no, but to Seguchi it was a 'why not'.

The Next Day

Awkward as it was, I found myself preparing for yet another of Hiro's set ups. He had dragged me to a clothing store down town, in order to find some clothes to wear to my next date. But I was more shocked to find myself ongoing an sudden transformation.

"Hiro? What the hell is this?" Shuichi walked out from behind the changing curtain and in front of his waiting friend. Hiro had so quickly, after just getting in, handed Shuichi a pair of clothes he must have had on reserve. Shuichi walked to a mirror and doubtful looked at Hiro.

"I think you look great, Shuichi!" Hiro clapped his hands after watching the confused boy spin around into the mirror.

"Hiro, I don't know if you had noticed, but I'm wearing a skirt. Second, I'm not a girl." Shuichi turned toward his friend, fury once again taking over. Shuichi felt embarrassed at most. He was wearing a knee-length blue skirt with a school girl shirt. In the mirror he examined his preppy, high-school girl appearance. "Why the hell did you give this to me?"

Hiro smiled, sweat running from his forehead. "Well...you see..." He took a deep breath and released slowly before returning to his straightened position. "You see...your date...she's a he."

"What! You got me a hook up with a guy!"


	2. A Night To Remember

**Track Two**

**A Night To Remember**

"How in the world did you get me a date with a guy!" Shuichi suddenly out burst, the whole store looking at him and Hiro now. Shuichi paid no mind to them and continued yelling. "If you are to dumb to notice I'm a guy, why would I need a guy date!"

"Calm down, Shuichi." Hiro said quickly, waving his hands defensively. "Well you see, I am going to be very busy over the next couple of days, and I knew you wouldn't like to wait. So I had a friend of mind set up the arrangement. He just assumed you were a girl from the picture I showed him. So he got you a guy." Hiro sighed loudly when he finally had a chance to explain.

"But can't you just tell him I'm a boy?" Shuichi said sheepishly now looking back into the mirror. The discovery that he resembled a girl even when dressed as a boy in brood day light, discouraged him greatly. He quickly came to tears when Hiro shook is head 'no'. "B-But Hiro, whyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" Shuichi stuttered between the huge amount of water flowing from his eyes.

Hiro suddenly felt like he was being watched. He turned around to find a group of other girl customers behind him, giving him an evil stare.

"How could you make that young girl cry!" One exclaimed from the group.

"You better apologize now, or we will make you!" Another threaten.

"How could you hurt the feelings of such a cute girl!" Another cried in unison to Shuichi.

Obviously the girls had ignored their last few statements about him being a guy and only joined in when Hiro made him cry. "Ladies, calm down. It's not-"

Hiro was cut off by Shuichi's louder cry for attention. He had heard how the girls were defending him, but it only made him more sad. They thought he was a girl as well! Shuichi tried to wipe his tears, but they continued. "Hiro, wahhhhhhhhhhh! They think I'm a cute girl!" Hiro sighed again, feeling defeated among the group of girls, including the crybaby beside him, who sounded even more girly.

"I'm sorry Shuichi, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. How about we get you some more outfits?" Hiro said sweetly, trying to convince the others. He grabbed Shuichi's hand and pulled him farther into the store. "Stop crying Shuichi."

"But Hiro." Shuichi stopped slowly, but the sniffles were still obvious.

Hiro handed the boy another pair of outfits. "Just try these on for we can get out of here. At least go out with him for two weeks, please? I mean the man is some member of a band, just like you. And you know better than anyone how short a relationship can be with that type of job. If you are lucky, he may dump you before then." Hiro patted the back of the now agreeing Shuichi. "I just need you to make a good impression tonight."

"Tonight? What's tonight?" Shuichi asked quizzically.

"Tonight you are invited to go to this celebrate party. The guy needed a date, so that's why you got picked so quickly. So just find the right outfit." Hiro rushed the pink haired boy into another changing room.

Tonight

Shuichi walked over to the ballroom an stood near the doorway. A trillion couples were all locked up on the dance floor. Shuichi felt like a fool standing there by himself or herself, he didn't like dancing close to strange men on slow songs, or close to any man. Shuichi shifted his weight to his right foot- the corn on his left foot was throbbing inside his high heels-when he felt a wide run in his panty hose zip down his thigh. "Shit. That's why I hate these things. Why do girls even where them?" Shuichi whispered looking down to see how far it had gone, and with his peripheral vision saw a pair of leather shoes, attached to a pair of long legs. Shuichi looked up and saw this hunk, this handsome hunk with jet black hair, and beautiful black eyes. This couldn't be his date, Shuichi thought, but he smiled at Shuichi with his pearly whites and gave that "Are you who I think you are? look. Shuichi smiled back. He was talking to a bunch o f guys, and he patted one on the shoulder, then walked over toward Shuichi.

"Shuichi?"

"Yes."

Instead of shaking his hand he gave Shuichi a hug, which shocked the shit out of him, because Shuichi wasn't exactly prepared for this. During the two seconds that he squeezed Shuichi, he was thinking: There is a God, and he is watching over me tonight.

"Well. Finally, we meet, " he said, and let go of Shuichi carefully, as if he might fall. "What a pleasant surprise. So. How long have you been here? Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I've been here foe awhile, and yes I'm having a pretty good time. It's a nice party." Shuichi lied.

"Good, good, good," he said, looking at Shuichi as if he hadn't expected him to look quite this way, either. Shuichi sucked in his stomach and tried to poke his chest out as subtly as he possibly could and prayed he wouldn't ask too many questions that would require him to breathe in order to answer them. At least not until he sat down. "Can I get you a drink?" he asked. "Where are you sitting?"

Shuichi had never seen anybody smile and talk at the same time, but he was doing it. "Well, I'm not sitting anywhere in particular, and sure, I'll have a glass." Shuichi looked down and took a quick breath.

"Ok, don't move. I will be back."

Shuichi had no intention of moving, and he could tell right off the bat that there was something different about this man. First if all, he was polite and clearly articulate. Plus, he was the only one in here not wearing a suit. he had on a dark red shirt, with black jeans and a black jean coat. Shuichi watched him walk away, and he moved like a man that was sure of himself.

Shuichi was trying not to fidget, so not to look nervous, lost or bewildered, he pretended he was looking for somebody. He was still concentrating on find this invisible person when he came back.

"Looking for somebody?" he asked.

"No, I thought I saw somebody I knew, but I didn't."

"You sure look beautiful tonight," he said, and Shuichi felt another tear forming again. He hated wearing this long red evening dress, when he obviously had no figure for it. And the high heels, panty hoes, and push up bra were all equally unbearable. He blushed and said the softest thank you known to mankind. "Would you like to join me at my table?"

"Sure,..."

"It's Tatsuha." He said as Shuichi followed him, but very slowly, trying to get use to the heels. There were a few more obvious couples, including the blonde haired man and the brown haired women sitting at the table they were headed to. As well as a single blonde haired man, wearing a frown. He obviously didn't want to be there as much as Shuichi. They sat down, and Shuichi put his purse in his lap and let it lean up against his stomach, then he crossed his arms in front of it. "Shuichi."

"Yes, Tatsuha?" Shuichi said as sweetly as he could, since there were now more people to convince.

"I'd like to introduce the members of the table." Tatsuha pointed to each person giving them a name. "This is Tohma Seguchi and his lovely wife Mika, otherwise known as my other sister. And this is my pissy older brother Eiri Yuki, who obviously didn't want to be here because he has no date." Shuichi smiled and giggled shortly, the whole table had their eyes on him now. "Oh, and guys this is Shuichi, my girlfriend." Shuichi suddenly stopped when he heard girlfriend.

Yuki smirked coldly. "Why, Tatsuha, your date has no tits? I thought those weren't your types." Yuki laughed to himself when he saw fire in Shuichi's eyes. "Not to mention, she has brood shoulders, no hips, big feet, and the voice of a choking cat."

"Why you bastard!" Shuichi stood to his feet, only being held back by Tatsuha.

"Calm down, Shuichi! Ignore him, he is always like this. You just have to get use to it." Tatsuha sat the boy back down in his seat with a sigh.

"I don't want to get use to it." Shuichi whispered loud enough for only Yuki to hear. The man smirked and took a sip from his glass.


	3. Toying With Emotions

**Track Three**

**Toying With Emotions**

"Would you like to dance?" he asked.

"Umm...I'd rather not." Shuichi stuttered, but Tatsuha insisted.

They squeezed their way onto the dance floor. Surprisingly, Tatsuha could dance. His movements were strong and smooth, fluid, and Shuichi kept looking at those athletic hips and thighs. He smiled at Shuichi through three songs. Shuichi was about to head off the floor, when Tatsuha reached for his hand and said, "One more. Please?" Tatsuha out his arms around Shuichi and held him close, so close that to keep from getting lipstick on his shirt, Shuichi had to turn his head to the side, and what else could he do but rest it on his chest, which was firm and hot?

His hands circled Shuichi's back, when he lifted his head and looked at Tatsuha. "Tatsuha...I can't be your girlfriend." He sort of laughed and pressed Shuichi's head back down.

Meanwhile

"This is sickening, Mika. Why the hell did you bring me here?" Yuki complained turning his head away from the two on the dance floor.

Mika giggled, "do I sense a little jealousy in your voice? Is our Eiri upset he had no date to come with, when Tatsuha had found one so easily. His girlfriend is certainly cute enough." Mika smiled more once she saw the upset blush on Yuki's face.

"Shout up. That flat-chest brat isn't cute at all." Yuki took another sip from his glass and then looked back at the two dancing and kept the blush. Mika kept laughing to herself, she could already tell Yuki was affected by her mentioning it.

"It's ok to be upset Eiri, we don't blame you" Mika smiled and winked to Tohma, who found this current discussion interesting. Yuki let a slight blush appear visible to them. "Don't you think so Tohma, isn't she cute?"

Yuki quickly rushed to defend himself. "Stop calling 'IT' a she! It's impossible for 'that thing' to be associated with humans, much less mistaken for a female!"

"..." He suddenly turned around, after all Shuichi and Tatsuha were standing directly behind him when he insulted 'her'.

Tatsuha stared angrily at Yuki and then to the still startled Shuichi. "Shuichi?" Tears quickly rushed to his eyes. he had never been so happy that someone thought he didn't look anything similar to a girl. But everyone mistaken these tears of joy for tears of sorrow. "Shui-chan are you ok?"

Shuichi suddenly looked around, noticing all eyes were on him. He hadn't realized he was actually crying, until Tatsuha had awoken him from his daydream of thanking Yuki. "I'm fine, Tatsuha." Shuichi quickly wiped away the tears and waved away the attention defensively. "I'm perfectly fine, really I am." Shuichi blushed and backed away slowly. He received nonstop curious looks, which made him uneasy. Yuki was the most curious, the girl was hiding her feelings though it was clearly visible to the whole party. Shuichi continued to back away with a laugh until he started to make a run for the bathroom. Once he was out of sight the others all turned their evil glares toward Yuki.

"You better go apologize, Yuki!" Tatsuha quickly snarled.

"That was over doing it, Eiri. You really hurt her." Mika choked out. Tohma simply smiled, nodded and agreed to his wife's statement.

"Fine. I'll go apologize to the little twerp." Yuki frown, crossing his arms before walking away slowly. He didn't want to apologize for something he knew all the others were thinking. As he cross the dance floor, he noticed Shuichi looking around curiously. "What the hell is she up to?" Yuki whispered to himself. Surprisingly, the next moment he saw her rush into the men's bathroom. "Is that idiot's eyes to blurry from tears to read." He teased and headed in behind her.

"Sigh. That was to close. I was for sure they would bug me to death about it." Shuichi took a deep breath and splashed a handful of sink water onto his face. The cold water felt refreshing on his skin, that had quickly sweated away half his body weight in embarrassment alone. "Hiro, that bastard. He's going to pay for this." Shuichi pouted before looking in the mirror at his womanly appearance. Another tear rushed to his eye, "I...I look so feminine...wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Damn. You make a lot of noise." Yuki interrupted, walking into the bathroom with his hands on his ears.

Shuichi quickly stopped his whining and blushed. "Yuki."

"Look little pixie boy, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. But you were asking for it when you showed up as my brother's drag queen date. The stupid idiot probably doesn't even know." Yuki stated rudely. He smirked and pushed back his hair with his right hand. "I must admit...you do have the most convincing girly scream. Your voice is so annoying, just like a girl." He laughed to himself.

Shuichi was flustered, he had no idea what to say. Plus, just at this moment Yuki was giving off such an attractive vibe; standing there sexily in the door way. One hand on his hip and the other pulling back his glorious, beautiful, blonde hair. "How...how did you know?" Shuichi blushed and stared down, tears finally disappearing. "Everyone everywhere has been telling me how girly I look lately."

Yuki laughed harder. "They played you long and good. I almost fill sorry for you." He reframed from laughing and approached Shuichi calmly. He gently lifted Shuichi's chin with his finger and whispered in his ear. "It was so cute. I mean watching you pathetically trying to woo my brother. And seeing you take it to the far extent you took it too, wearing all this, was even more pathetic and entertaining."

Shuichi smeared up and violently pushed Yuki's hand away. "Shout up! This wasn't my idea of a good time."

"So this Hiro guy you were talking about was trying to hook his friend up. You're even more pathetic than I thought. You let some stupid pixie force you into a date you didn't want to go on."

Shuichi curled his hands into fist, trying to contain his anger. "Well, I'm not the one letting someone force me into marriages I don't want! Constantly trying to get the sex-hungry Eiri Yuki to settle down with a stupid, emotionless woman, with enough tolerance to take you! I chose my own love, I don't let others force my into one, like you do!" Shuichi suddenly burst out. "I feel sorry for you! That's all your brother can talk about, while dancing. How his immature older brother is scared to get hurt and only settles for worthless, meaningless sex!"

Yuki smirked and approached the boy close again. "I find it sexy, when you are fired up like this pixie." Shuichi's eyes widened suddenly when the older man's lips touched his own. Shuichi counted in his head, '1...2...3...4...5...6...7'. When finally their lips parted, leaving Shuichi stunned and clueless. "You know what?" Yuki walked back over to the door and opened it. "I was just teasing with you being a boy,...but you just blew your own cover. Before I thought you were some stupid, tomboy girl who couldn't read the boy's bathroom sigh. But you're just some stupid, drag queen boy, who finds pleasure in toying with people's emotions. Just as much as I do."


	4. Lemon and Lime or is it Puff and Fluff?

**TrackFour**

**Lemon and Lime or is it Puff and Fluff?**

"Yuki..." Shuichi blushed furiously after Yuki had faded from sight. He had never been kissed by a man before, and the suddenness of it all scared him dearly. Not only was it a man, but it was Yuki. He had decided if he would ever kiss a man, it would be clearly that he loved him, which seemed unlikely to Shuichi.

After gathering his strength, Shuichi headed back out to join the rest of the group. They all stared at him awkwardly, wondering if Yuki had really apologized. He waved embarrassed for the looks he received.

"Shuichi are you ok now?" Tatsuha whispered to Shuichi, just as he sat down beside him.

"Yes, I'm fine." Shuichi whispered back, sweat dropping.

Tatsuha sighed in relief. "I'm glad, cause Eiri always does something to upset people. But he can be nice some of the time. You worried me, when you left and Yuki followed. Knowing him, he probably would have seduced you with his amazing appearance." Tatsuha added as he wiped the sweat that accumulated on his forehead. Shuichi laughed nervously. He got it right on the dot. Suddenly he stood up and held a hand out to Shuichi's. "How about we leave? I don't think I could take much more of Yuki's presence?" Shuichi suddenly perked up with a smile.

"Sure! Ok, let's go!" Shuichi cheerfully grabbed Tatsuha's hand. "See you all later!" Shuichi chirped, dragging a startled Tatsuha behind him.

"A boy?" Tatsuha smiled. "I kind of knew." Shuichi nodded and smiled back. The two boys were sitting on the couch watching tv where Tatsuha was staying, as they had been for the past two hours, talking, and Shuichi had to admit, he felt comfortable around Tatsuha, who turned out to be bisexual. Shuichi was leant some of Tatsuha's cloths to wear after their arrival. To his surprise the man didn't take it so badly when Shuichi finally got to explaining to him he was a boy. Actually Tatsuha seemed more pleased by the fact he was a boy. And by this Shuichi felt himself starting to fall for this man and his cheeks reddened. "Shit. It's after two." He grinned. "Time seems to fly. Maybe it's because we watch the Nittle Grasper concert three times over." He laughed. "But I couldn't stop looking at Ryuichi Sakuma!" Tatsuha yelled squeezing Shuichi beside him. "He's just so damn sexy, he makes me horny like hell!" Shuichi laughed in unison to Tatsuha's laughter. And without warning Tatsuha stopped and looked at Shuichi. "Close your eyes for a moment." Shuichi paled slightly and obediently closed his eyes, waiting to see just what would happen. He felt warmth of another pair of lips against his and a strong hand cupping his cheek lightly. His heart swelled at the feeling and instinctively, his lips pressed back slightly. Tatsuha held Shuichi in his grasp, half expecting the pink haired boy to pull away. At the beginning Shuichi had been tense, ready to punch Tatsuha for this, but the relaxed in surprised and allowed it to go on. When they finally parted, neither of them spoke, just stared at each other, and it was moments later before Shuichi realized Tatsuha's arms draped lazily around his torso. Blushing furiously he pulled away. "Shuichi...I'm sorry." Tatsuha stammered, looking sheepish. "I couldn't resist."

Shuichi shook his head politely, "I wasn't complaining, Tatsuha...though I still don't know how to react to being kissed by a boy." He said softly, his cheeks reddening even more, the heat spreading rapidly through his body.

Tatsuha looked up at him and smiled, "then I'll teach you."

Shuichi's eyes widened. "But-," he whispered, and lost in the pleasure he was still experiencing from the kiss before, he nodded bashfully. Tatsuha slipped his arms around Shuichi's waist once more.

Tatsuha gently leaned closer to Shuichi and pulled his chin toward him. Slowly their lips touched, not as forceful as the first. Shuichi, being inexperienced as he was, pressed his lips against Tatsuha. Their mouths overlapping until Tatsuha hungrily slid his tongue into Shuichi's mouth. Shuichi followed suit due to Tatsuha's willing offer. Their tongues fought for control for another three minutes, pausing the battle every now and then to breath. Already going farther than expected, Tatsuha reached his hands up Shuichi's freshly change shirt. His fingers playfully rubbed Shuichi's nipples, toying with the pink haired boy's unknowingness. He laughed at Shuichi's ridiculous moans as Tatsuha leaned down, pushing the shirt up and lustfully flipped his tongue over Shuichi's nipples.

"Tatsuha! Stop, it's embarrassing." Shuichi moaned, feeling overwhelmed with pure pleasure and bliss.

"But you are so sweet, Shuichi! I want to eat you up!" Tatsuha teased, finally removing his lips from Shuichi's chest and started back up for his head. Kissing every inch of Shuichi from his chest to his lips, Tatsuha seductively enjoyed this. After making the full trip back again, Tatsuha leaned up to kiss Shuichi on the lips again. His hands exploring Shuichi's upper body. By the time his hands reached Shuichi's hips, and their groins were grinding, there was a tampering sound at the door.

And in a blur of light now colliding with the darkness of the room, Yuki had burst in, opened the fridge and sat on a chair with an opened can of Pepsi in his hand.

"Yuki..." Tatsuha blinked.

"Don't let me stop you, I'm only stopping by." Yuki sarcastically said, staring suspiciously. "After all, it's only my home."

"So! Get the hell out!"

"But why? This is a better show than what you two are watching obviously, since you're not watching it." Yuki grinned at the two on the couch in an awkwardly embarrassing position.

Tatsuha looked a little uncomfortable and perhaps even jealous at the way Yuki was looking at Shuichi, lustfully. "Would you mind not staring at my boyfriend like that?"

"Boyfriend?" Yuki and Shuichi said in unison, both looking shocked.

"Sure...well...that is..unless you don't want to be." His fingers lightly traced the contours of Shuichi's chest. "Do you?"

"My little brother Tatsuha, fucking a pink haired drag queen...how sweet." Yuki groaned, blatantly ignoring the fact that both of them were still mostly dressed. Laughing, he stood up. "Have fun!" He bounded back out the door, closing it behind him.

There was silence and then Tatsuha spoke. "...that bastard gets on my nerves."

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"About me being your boyfriend."

"Yeah, I meant it! So do you?"

Shuichi nodded. "Yeah." He buried his head in Tatsuha's black hair and sighed contently.

Tatsuha suddenly broke the warming moment. "Oh Shuichi, its gotten late. Do you want to stay here?" Shuichi blinked dumbfound and then nodded.


	5. Blooming Relationship

**Track Five**

**Blooming Relationship**

The radio announced fair skies and partly cloudily weather while two people were still asleep. Shuichi's body twined slightly around Tatsuha's, his head resting against the other man's chest as it rose and fell slowly. Tatsuha looked down at the sleeping boy through heavy-lidded eyes and couldn't help but smile. He ran slender fingers through pink strands of hair and sighed contently, knowing he wouldn't change this for anything in the world. He was sort of glad Shuichi was a boy, it made better sense of this similar appearance to Ryuichi Sakuma. Tatsuha yawned and arched his back, stretching a little as he heard the repeat announcement on the radio, blinking and prodding Shuichi's shoulder as he saw the clock..10:47am. "Shuichi.." He murmured.

"Nngh..." came the reply. Shuichi ignored Tatsuha's voice and cuddled closer to the black haired man.

"Shuichi, don't you have a life to live? It's almost eleven." Tatsuha grinned and couldn't suppress a wave of laughter as he saw Shuichi sit up straight, wide-eyed, frantically untangling himself from the covers.

"Shit!" He got his legs untangled and promptly fell off the bed, sitting on the ground, looking dazed.

"Relax Shuichi, what's so important?"

"Hiro and the gangs going to be upset!" Shuichi whined, but then turned back to Tatsuha and with a child-like grin. "Can you give me a ride, Tatsuha?"

He laughed and strode over, pulling Shuichi into an embrace, holding the shorter man in his arms and resting his chin against Shuichi's shoulder. "Sure, Shuichi. But you have to tell the them the truth." He walked backwards to the bed and grinned a little, turning the boy's head and kissing the luscious lips once. "That you were spending all night at your new boyfriend's place." He affectionately pulled Shuichi down and sat him on his lap.

"I can't tell them that! Cause nothing happened!"

"But they don't have to know that." He sighed happily as Shuichi curled up in his lap.

Shuichi let out a contented mewl, resting his head against Tatsuha's shoulder, feeling his heart beating against his boyfriend's, rapidly. He was mostly nervous, since he had never dated a guy or anyone else for that matter. But somehow he felt satisfied with being with Tatsuha. Tatsuha whispered a confession of love huskily into his ear, causing a shiver to go down Shuichi's spine, and he smiled. "I love you too, Tatsuha." He murmured wrapping his arms around the other's as he sat on his lap. "But maybe I could...love Yuki too. After all, he looks just like you and they say blondes are more fun." Shuichi suggested teasingly, raising his face to look into Tatsuha's warm black eyes. It was Tatsuha's turn to shiver as he grew lost in the huge purple orbs, "but you haven't seen all I can do yet", and as he leaned down to kiss Shuichi on the lips, all was well.

Noon

"That damn idiot probably forgot about us!" Hiro complained tapping his fingers on his legs as they crossed over one another. He sat down patiently next to Suguru, waiting for Shuichi, who had promised to meet them at the dinner after the practice he forgot to go to. "He's already missed rehearsal, now he's thirty minutes late for lunch."

"Maybe something came up and Mr. Shindo couldn't get to a phone." Suguru suggested understandingly.

"Or maybe that jack ass forgot to set his alarm clock and just sleep in all morning." He replied in an irritated croak.

Suddenly a red car drives up to the dinner. It parks close to the building, the two band members watched it suspiciously. And in total shock, a extremely cheerful Shuichi stepped out of the passenger's seat. His head was still in the car, having a discussion with the driver. Before they knew it, a second figure emerged from the car. Instead, this person was tall, slender, extremely charming, and a mature looking black haired man. But most surprisingly after he had left the car, he walked over to Shuichi. He leaned over, which appeared to Hiro as if he was whispering something embarrassing into Shuichi's ear, since he was blushing. To top that, that very next second Tatsuha gently pull Shuichi closer to him. Both arms tightly wrapped around Shuichi's thin waist. Their chest left no space and that went for the space between their mouths. Tatsuha had unmistakably pulled Shuichi into a kiss right out there in the parking lot. Hiro was most surprised Shuichi kissed back, not rejecting the action for one second. Hiro's eyes followed the two talking people as they walked from the parking lot and all the way to the table inside.

"Where the hell have you been, Shuichi!" Hiro startled the two instantly.

Shuichi blushed and waved his hands defensively. "Calm down, Hiro. I was just...um..." He bashfully looked back at the patient black haired man.

"Well? Where have you been?" Hiro stood up anxiously, but suddenly paused. He looked at Shuichi, with more focus on his attire. Shuichi wasn't wearing any of his clothes. Instead he wore a loose dark blue, sleeveless shirt and black lower riding shorts. The clothes looked slightly big on him, but he had no other choice than to wear Tatsuha's clothes. Hiro noticed the clothes looked about the same size to the stranger beside him. "...Shuichi...did you..."

"What?" Shuichi looked at Hiro, confused and then noticed what he was staring at. "What? Oh, no! Hiro! I didn't, ok!" He blushed once more and shyly slid closer to Tatsuha. "I just forgot to go back to my place to change."

"Are you telling me you stayed all night at his house!" Hiro concluded, pointing at Tatsuha. Shuichi bashfully nodded. "Then...then this is the date I got you with...?" Shuichi nodded again, embarrassed by Hiro's shocking expression.

"Well, I'm as surprised as you are. I actually like your choice in men rather than women, Hiro." Shuichi teased.

"I can't believe you tried to hook a guy this sexy, up with some stupid female." Tatsuha laughed, which caused Shuichi to feel even more embarrassed.

"So you went on your date as a guy?" Hiro calmed down after a couple of seconds, and tried to focus on the present topic.

"So you are the one who told to Shuichi to dress up as a girl!" Tatsuha interrupted. "Thanks to you, everyone at the stupid party could tell he was a fucking drag queen." He laughed to himself.

"Hey! You said I made a pretty cute girl!" Shuichi yelled in sudden anger.

Tatsuha stopped laughing and stared at Shuichi's upset face, feeling pity for the boy. He pulled Shuichi's chin up and kissed hi lips again more gently, "yeah, I did say that. But I like it better when you are yourself." Shuichi smiled childishly and nodded. Hiro just watched the two lovers playfully toy with each other, still a little stunned that Shuichi accepted the man as his boyfriend. And poor Suguru watched the whole situation completely clueless.


	6. Everyone Wants Shuichi

**Track Six**

**Everyone Wants Shuichi**

"So are you going to join us for lunch, Tatsuha." Suguru begged, still unaware of the whole situation.

"Why not? I have no where else to be right now." Tatsuha sat on the opposite side of a suspicious Hiro. He pulled Shuichi closer, and flopped him down into his lap., grinning and kissing Shuichi's cheek. "Stop looking so bashful. Are you embarrassed to be with me, Shuichi?"

"Tatsuha..." Shuichi grumbled, blushing as Tatsuha's hand slid from his back to his rear.

"Mmmmmm..." Tatsuha closed his eyes a moment as he sexily moved his head closer, licking and nibbling on Shuichi's right ear lobe. "This is your lucky day, eh, Shuichi? It's going to be nothing but pleasure and sin from here on out."

"Don't Tatsuha...not here.." Shuichi blushed as he moaned, feeling Tatsuha's lips biting his ear more roughly now and in that same frame of time, breathing was unimportant from excitement. Then the warmth of the body left Tatsuha's lap as Shuichi slid onto the seat.

Hiro and Suguru were very disgusted and serious looking. Tatsuha laughed as Hiro's wide eyes returned to normal. "Horny much." Hiro mumbled.

"I'm not horny, justly lonely." Tatsuha smiled, placing a arm around a embarrassed Shuichi. "You of all people should know how irresistible and cute Shuichi can be." He glanced back over at the flushed pink-haired boy.

"So...Tatsuha..." Hiro tried to find the words, but found it difficult due to Tatsuha's lack of attention. "You don't mind Shuichi being a guy?"

"Why should I?" He turned his attention back to Hiro, looking confused.

"You're a guy and he's a guy!" Hiro jumped to his feet. Shuichi and Tatsuha slid back into their seats, frightened of the furious band member. "For crying out loud, Shuichi, just yesterday you were trying to get a date with a girl. And now you show up here practically having sex in public with this guy!"

"You hooked me up with him, remember!" Shuichi yelled back in his defense.

"Well it wasn't meant to end up like this!" Hiro yelled back, finally taking his seat once again.

Shuichi's faced smeared up and suddenly tears rushed to them. "Hiro you're such a bastard!" Shuichi ran to the down. Tatsuha quickly followed his upset boyfriend.

Suguru stared still confused, at the frowning brunet. "Hiro, wasn't that a little harsh. Shouldn't Shuichi have the right to be with anyone he wants?"

Hiro just sighed, crossing his arms. "That bastard pisses me off! He acts like he knows me, 'you of all people should know how irresistible and cute Shuichi can be.' He thinks he knows goddamn everything." Hiro said mockingly.

"He was right?" Suguru questioned, slightly understanding where this was going. He watched batfowled as his band member blushed bright red. "Do you like Mr. Shindo, Hiro?"

Hiro's eyes widened and he looked down. "Actually I was pretty glad Shuichi kept asking me to find him a girl. Then I would have control of who he was with. I was hoping if Shuichi ever decided to switch sexuality, I would be the first he would turn to."

"But you can't try to control other people's lives or their emotions. It just blew up in your face because you fixed Shuichi's dates to best fit your situation." Suguru explained as best he could to a stubborn Hiro.

Meanwhile

Shuichi wiped his tears away the best he could, only to find that they kept coming. Silently. Shuichi was still crying when Tatsuha dragged him away from the door to the living room of Yuki's home. "Come on Shuichi. It wasn't that bad." Tatsuha whined to his upset boyfriend.

"It's not that Tatsuha! Hiro doesn't understand!" Shuichi cried. Tatsuha comforted to young crying boy.

"Shuichi, how about you just take a nice cold shower. that's sure to get your mind off of it." Tatsuha suggested.

Shuichi nodded to himself, and headed off to Yuki's room thinking Tatsuha's clothes would be in there, and looked for some clean clothes that he could wear after he finished refreshing himself. He pulled out a simple white shirt with short sleeves, small blue shorts, and brought it over his arm, and grabbed a towel, and headed off to the shower room.

He made his way over to the shower and hung his clothes over the door, and opened it, stepping inside, as began to undress, his boxers coming off his frame, and put them up on the door as well. He went under the shower head, and grabbed the handle labeled 'C', and gave it a turn, as the cold water came pouring down, beginning to cover his frame, as he closed his pink eyes in relaxation. He gave a tiny sigh, and reached for the strawberry body wash, as he began to rub his shoulders with it.

A soft look appeared in Shuichi's eyes, as his hands fell away from his shoulder, and by his waist. Now it was bothering him, what the blonde haired male had said to him. 'You enjoy toying with people's emotions just as much as I do.'

"Ow!" Shuichi whined, as water dripped into his eye, making him lightly raise his light fist, and rubbed the water out.

"Shuichi! I'm going out for a bit. You stay here, ok!" Tatsuha yelled from behind the door. Shuichi answered with a childish, 'ok'. Not to long after Tatsuha left, Yuki came home from a meeting with his editor.

He walked into his room to find all his belongings scattered across the floor. He groaned, reaching to pick up all his things. "Tatsuha, that idiot." He complained, walking to the bathroom after noticing the sound of running water.

The door to the shower room opened, as a familiar writer came into the room, his hair covering his golden orbs. He shut the door quietly, and made his way across the floor silently, stating the fact he wasn't wearing any shoes, so no annoying clip clap across the floor.

The older man looked at the currently occupied shower that had clothing draped over the door and steam slowly lifting up from the now switched on hot water, and into the air, covering the room.

He opened the door to the shower stall, and looked ahead to see the curtain that had been pulled in front of the younger male as he was showering. From the motions of his hands now, he was washing the shampoo and conditioner out of his pink hair. A sudden frown appeared on his lips, as his eyes narrowed, and made his way over to the curtain, and pulled it back, as it showed the currently bare Shuichi. Shuichi looked over in time to see the older male standing there, making him literally jump, as his back hit the back of the stall.

"Y-Yuki...?" Shuichi managed to get out of his mouth, "What are... you doing in here?"

"Don't ask stupid questions." Came the blonde haired male's response, as he stepped forward, the water hitting him as well, as he brought his hands right on each side of Shuichi's head.

"Yuki... what are you--"

Poor little Shuichi didn't have time to finish the question that was now currently stuck between his throat, and the older man's lips. His pink orbs slightly widened at the gentle contact, the last time Yuki kissed him, it was more harsh and bruising. The young singer finally let himself relax, at least the blonde haired boy wasn't being as hard on him like he was last night. The water on the shower continued to pour down on the two boys, as they seemed to be tasting each other's lips and mouth. Soft moans of pleasure coming from their throats. Shuichi's arms slipped up, and went around the Yuki's back, his fingers pressing against his slick back.

A groan escaped is lips, since he was running low on breath, and that caused the heavenly lock to break, leaving both of the boys breathing heavily. That sure didn't seem to stop the blonde from pulling the younger male into his arms, as he bit the boy's ear, causing a tiny cry to come from Shuichi... his prey. A sly smirk appeared on his face, as his hands began to grow curious, as they slid down Shuichi's back, though it seemed a lot easier since his back was wet. A small whine escaped Shuichi's mouth as Yuki suddenly took a little grip of his ass.

"Yuki...?" Shuichi said softly, as the older boy had placed him against the stall wall again, and was gently licking his chest.

"Hn?" He replied huskily, suppressing the heat of the water on Shuichi's chest with his tongue.

Shuichi placed his hands on the older man's shoulders, "why the hell are you kissing me!"

A eyebrow quirked up at the question that had spilled out of the young male's mouth. Yuki lifted his head, his feathery touches beginning to cease for now, as the golden eyes were locked with his pink ones. Shuichi swallowed softly, hoping he hadn't made the man mad at him again. His thoughts were interrupted as Yuki pressed his lower region against Shuichi, almost crushing his hips into his. His silence was replaced with a cry, as he heard the water go off, and felt a hand push his damp hair out of his face.

"You show up out of no where, let yourself in room, rummaging through my things, and use my shower. Mess with my brother, and you're in my fucking house, you damn brat. I think I should be asking all the questions."

"..." Shuichi took a dare, and spoke out of turn. "But you still kissed me, twice."

Yuki leaned down, and whispered into Shuichi's ear, "you couldn't look any more damn sexy and cute that you were last night under my brother. So I've decided I want you for myself. And anything I want I get." A shiver ran down Shuichi's spine at the next part, "and since you are in my house, you most follow all the rules. One rule, I can do anything I please."


	7. Pleasure And Deceit

**Track Seven**

**Pleasure And Deceit**

Shuichi stared at the older boy's face, seeing the determination on his face. A tiny smile appeared on his lips, as he brought his arms around Shuichi's waist, pressing Shuichi's forehead against the blonde's strong chest, seeming to melt into his warmth, as if he was never going to let Shuichi. Yuki raised a hand, and paced it on the boy's head, lightly stroking his damp pink hair. The steam finally seemed to settle around them, as if making the scene more perfect than it already was. They both seemed to stay like that... until one fact was brought up.

"Yuki?"

"Huh? What is it?"

"In case you forgot, we're still in the shower room... and I'm still naked." The singer replied with a shade of blush covering his face.

"Oh, I know Shuichi." Yuki smirked. An evil thought showed through his eyes and Shuichi feared it.

Yuki was suddenly forcing him down to the floor, onto his back with his hands above his head. Yuki gazed down at him, a fang showing through his pearly white smile and he chuckled, his body settling itself between the cradle of the younger boy's legs.

Fingers grazed down a sleek small chest as lips fastened themselves to a long silk neck. He could feel Shuichi's quickened pulse against his lips… He loved it. He nipped over the shell of his ear, feeling the boy below him subconsciously arch up against him when his hands came over the front of his legs.

"Y-Yuki… s-stop…" Shuichi turned his face away, embarrassing tears making their way down soft flushed cheeks. He was breathing harshly, bare chest rising and falling as he struggled to maintain any sort of control. Yuki growled low, not happy with his sudden insubordination. Grabbing his chin roughly with his thumb and forefinger, he stared directly into panicked pink orbs.

"For someone so unwillingly, you certainly are easy enough." Shuichi looked away, eyes burning with hate and embarrassment.

"I'm not easy." He choked, hating himself for how weak he was. "P-Please, don't… I've never done… anything like this…" Yuki smirked as he ran his thumb down the side of his face softly.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." His voice was full of amusement as he eyed Shuichi's bare and struggling form beneath him.

"No! Cause I don't want th-" Crushing Shuichi's lips to his, he sucked the air right out of him and thrust his tongue through the pink's unwilling lips. Yuki groaned as he ravaged his sweet mouth, tongue rubbing over his and tasting his lips.

I don't want this...I don't any of this! Especially not from Yuki...but then why am I no defending myself. I thought I didn't want this, but I can't force myself to fight back. It's because his kisses are so soft and warm, though I've kissed Tatsuha, his can't compare to Yuki's. But I don't want to, not like this! And with that thought, Shuichi bit Yuki's tongue and watched as the man broke apart quickly.

"Mmm… I like you better when you're feisty…" Yuki complemented going back down to kiss him once again, unfastened his own pants as he did so. Shuichi tried to bite him again, but he just smirked. "Hm, you should know better by now than to try that again, Puppy."

"Puppy!" For some reason, Shuichi turned him on more than Yuki cared to admit. A lot more. Smooth, delicious creamy skin, full, soft, sweet lips and an even more sumptuous mouth… His length twitched just thinking about it.

"Shut up… You know you want it, Puppy… Otherwise, you wouldn't be so fucking pathetic when you act like that around Tatsuha." Shuichi's eyes looked any place but at Yuki as his lower lip trembled. Yuki laughed evilly and grabbed Shuichi's hips, preparing to enter the small boy...

Zipping his pants up, he leaned threateningly over Shuichi as he fingered his cheek softly and chuckled. "This was fun… We should do it again sometime…" He pressed one last kiss to Shuichi's lips before getting up, ringing the water from his shirt, and leaving the room. Shuichi's eyes flew open and he sat up, panting as he tried to clear his thoughts.

"He didn't do it?" Shuichi looked around the bathroom, nothing out of place and only him soaking wet on the floor. It was nothing but a terrifyingly cruel joke Yuki had played on him. He was never going to rape me! And that bastard scared me to death, I was sure I would wet myself!

The steam had finally cleared up, and after a short while, Shuichi had left the bathroom after getting dressed in the clothes he had picked out. The shower head had little drops of water fall from it's metal surface, and onto the floor where the two had been before, and shared something not just anyone could have... a kiss soaked in purifying water. Yeah Right! That was nowhere near purifying more like a tainting kiss.

Shuichi walked down the hall and stopped at Yuki's room. His door was closed but not locked, and Shuichi could hear the older man talking to himself. Letting himself in Shuichi wanted to make something clear.

"You freakin bastard! You try to rape me and then think you can get away with it!" Shuichi stomped in. Yuki's glare forced it's way to a rageing Shuichi and he smirked.

"We could always continue where we left off, if you are not satisfied." Yuki whispered in a extremely sexy way.

"Hell no!"

Before Shuichi could leave Yuki's room, Yuki pulled him back in and kissed him on the lips once again. At first Shuichi tried to pull Yuki away from him, but damn, he had to admit that Yuki was one hell of a kisser the more he got a feel of his lips. Yuki nibbled Shuichi's bottom lips, asking for permission to enter his mouth, and was granted. The cool feeling of Yuki's velvet tongue had made the hairs on Shuichi's neck stand up in excitement. Yuki was more than happy with tasting Shuichi just for the fun of it.

The two pulled away to get some fresh air and continued to kiss. Yuki's hands slipped from Shuichi's back to his ass, squeezing it a little hard to feel its firmness, and lifted him against the wall, which caused Shuichi to automatically wrap his legs around Yuki.

Yuki's heated kisses traveled down to Shuichi's neck and kissed it with a lot of hunger, not getting enough of the taste of the boy's skin from before. Their hips started to buck together, making their hard ons even harder, educing soft moans from one another.

But when Shuichi felt Yuki's erection against him, that's when he had to call it quits. "I can't do this," said Shuichi putting his legs back down and pushing the obviously horny writer, away from him.

"Like hell why not! I can tell by the way you stopped resisting that you wanted it as much as I did." asked a confused Yuki.

"I don't even know you and you're trying to get me to make out with you and then turn it into sex!"

"Well we did make out."

"Just shut up! And if you have forgotten, I'm going out with Tatsuha!" Shuichi rushed out of the room. "Damn...he got me again...those lips. I can't forget there touch." Shuichi whined walking to the living room.

A/N: For all you impatient YukixShuichi fans, I must tell you if you want any real actions from these two, you must at least wait until chapter 10! Hope you can! Until then, Shuichi is on reserve for Yuki and not Tatsuha,lol.


	8. Can I Be Your Lover?

**Track Eight**

**Can I Be Your Lover**

Shuichi. Shuichi, Shuichi, Shuichi. No matter how many times Yuki said that name to himself, it would always sound better every time. There was something deliciously enticing about a boy so innocent and naïve, and Yuki wanted him. In the golden-eyed one's opinion, thousands of women or men were simply not good enough for the boy.

It wasn't that Yuki was in need of attention, or wanted someone to care for him. No, he was long past the stage of pining for a lover, and now only wanted Shuichi so he could manipulate that innocence, tease it round his fingers and enjoy watching the boy fall deeper and deeper into his control.

First, however, the prey must be captured, and it was much easier to do that while Tatsuha was not watching. Through careful observation, Yuki noticed, the best times to do this were when Tatsuha was out, as Shuichi usually waited in the house for him.

Yuki planned first to teach Shuichi some things; things that he was sure Tatsuha could not ever do to the boy. That would render the quiet one well and truly helpless under his control. His first lesson came with great success: give something pleasurable to Shuichi that will leave him begging for more or at least keep you on his mind.

The blonde padded silently in circles his living room, every now and again glancing at the door, wondering when his prey would venture in. And then, as if on cue, Tatsuha strolled in, walking quite quickly, his eyes fixed firmly on the his pink haired boyfriend, clutching to his arm like a child to his mother.

"Yuki?" Shuichi questioned, freezing to stand perfectly still, his round, pink eyes staring at the blonde man awkwardly sitting down on the couch waiting for there arrival. He couldn't say why, but the sight of Yuki looking so suspicious was making him feel nervous.

"Hi, Tatsuha, Shuichi." The blonde said bluntly trying to rid himself of all suspicion. Shuichi smiled nervously, taking one small pace backwards as Yuki stood up and advanced softly, his back bumping against the opposite wall.

"Eiri, what the hell are you doing? Leave Shuichi alone!" Tatsuha grabbed the frightened singer and lead him to the door. "We have some where to be anyway. But I ran into Tohma today and he asked me to tell you to stop by at his place. He said he had something urgent to show you."

Yuki smirked. "Fine."

Tatsuha opened the door and headed out again. No longer protecting the defenseless Shuichi. "Come on, Shuichi." Shuichi followed him until Yuki surprisingly grabbed his wrist and held him back.

"Why not go with me, Shuichi?" Yuki purred, bearing down on him. In a smirk-like grin, the blonde showed a tiny flash of his white teeth. "Wherever you are going might end up dull and boring."

"Um... I don't think... I really have to go!" Shuichi straightened up away from Yuki. The other man's head was uncomfortably close to his and yet... and yet... there was some feeling inside him, a feeling very deep inside that told him he wanted to be closer.

"If I can't change your mind..." Again the unnerving smirk from the golden haired man, one of his cream-colored hands moving up to teasingly cup Shuichi's chin. "At least let me give you something to part with."

Shuichi's eyes, if it was possible, only widened more, as, with a tiny inhalation on his behalf, he felt Yuki's lips brush against his own.

"Delicious..." Yuki breathed in what might almost be called a sneer, pulling himself away from Shuichi to view his reactions. Shuichi frozen in place, blinking quite rapidly and trembling at the knees.

"Yuki?" Shuichi managed at last, incoherently, but Yuki had already left the house. "Damn you. You are always doing this!"

Shuichi staggered out of the house and continued the walk with Tatsuha, who had impatiently been waiting outside, not knowing of anything that just went on; in a state of perpetual confusion. Yuki had a fleeting suspicion and the results he arrived at caused a pink tinge to appear on his pale cheeks in a flush – surely he wasn't that desirable?

-Later-

"I'm back!" He called out as he opened the door to the studio, dumping his bag in the corridor and listening for the footsteps of his band members.

"About time!" A rather impatient voice snapped at Shuichi. "Where have you been?" Hiro angrily walked up to his late friend.

"Oh..." Shuichi tried to shrug nonchalantly. "I was having lunch with Tatsuha."

"Why were you gone so long?" Hiro was by Shuichi's side in an instant, his eyes flashing dangerously. Shuichi smiled.

"Hiro! It's nothing like that!" The teenager shuddered inwardly, remembering the brushing kiss and feeling it would be wisest to not mention it to Tatsuha. He wasn't sure, but it seemed that something inside him was telling him he wanted... more? "And now that we have that out of the way, let's play!" Shuichi yelled cheerfully running to the microphone in the middle of the studio.

-Meanwhile-

"Tohma. What's so damn urgent?" Yuki said bluntly walking in when the door opened. To his surprise not to long after he was completely inside he was tackled. Falling down roughly and almost unconscious, Yuki groaned. "What the hell was that for?"

"Yuki! Long time no see! I've missed, missed, missed you! Did you miss me too!" A overwhelmingly excited green haired, blue eyed pop idol cheered.

Yuki painfully lifted his acing head to see the person who had said that. "Ryuichi? Get off you damn brat!"

"Oh, Yuki you are a meanie!" The green haired man whined. "I haven't seen you in a long time and all you can say is get off brat! I really missed you! Please say you missed me to?"

"Fine. I missed you too." Yuki swallowed, hardly believing what he was saying, daring himself to venture further in to the lion's mouth. "Instead of playing this stupid cat and mouse game, you could have just told me earlier." Yuki suddenly looked behind the crazed singer and noticed Tohma conveniently standing in the corner with a smile on his face. He laughed under breath and tried to contain himself, but it was just to cute. "Tohma. What's so urgent?" Yuki whined pushing the man off of him.

"Oh, did I tell Tatsuha it was urgent?" Tohma said surprisingly. "He makes it seem all important."

Yuki groaned, standing back up. "So you measly called me over here for ideal chatting? How thoughtful of you Tohma, especially when I was in the middle of something." He said coldly, giving Tohma the famous glare.

"Oh come on, Eiri. I bet you are just grumpy, because you haven't got you a new lover yet." He teased knowingly. Yuki's brows twitched and he crossed his arms with a grunt.

"Oh! Yuki is looking for a new lover!" Ryuichi interrupted, jumping to his feet. His eyes widened and stared affectionately at Yuki. "Pick me! Pick me! Yuki, pick me!" He pointed to himself and waved his hands in the air, anything to get Yuki to notice him. "Can I be your lover, Yuki?" Ryuichi asked childishly embracing Yuki. He wrapped his arms around the man's waist and gave him the cutest puppy dog eyes he could conjure up.

Yuki just groaned again, "what makes you think you have the balls to be mine? Plus, I already have my eyes set on someone else."

"Really, Eiri?" Tohma joined in finally finding some interest in the conversation. "Who? Maybe I could get you two together."

Yuki smiled. "You already know him, but only as a her."

"What?"

Yuki laughed inwardly and gave an evil glare. "You know what Ryuichi, I may have use for you yet."

"Really?" Ryuichi jumped up and down with excitement. "Tell me. Tell me. Tell me."

Tohma sighed loudly. "Eiri, you're not going to make them jealous are you?"

Yuki smirked. "Now Tohma you know me too well."


	9. Warming Up

**Track Nine**

**Warming Up**

I was reluctant to find out Yuki was still out when we got back to Tatsuha's place.

"It's about time he left!" Tatsuha complained, crashing onto the couch. Shuichi laughed as he watched Tatsuha burry his head in the couch pillow.

"Are you tense, Tatsuha? You should really relax." Shuichi stated, coming up with an idea. He smiled, approaching him. Placing one leg on each side of Tatsuha, Shuichi climbed on top of him. Tatsuha immediately noticed the pink haired idol on his back, pushing him deeper into the couch cushions.

"What are you up to now, Shuichi?" He moaned suddenly feeling Shuichi's nibbled hands massage his shoulders and farther down his back.

"Ah, do you like that?" Shuichi giggled reaching lower. Tatsuha moaned in pleasure. He knew they haven't been this intimate since Yuki walked in on them, this mainly because Tatsuha knew Shuichi was still a virgin and he didn't want to rush anything. "Tatsuha..." Shuichi murmured in a slightly choked voice, stopping the massage to lay down on top of Tatsuha. His soft cheek rubbed warmly against Tatsuha's back as he hugged him from behind.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Do...do you want...to?" Shuichi felt himself blush at such a forward question.

"God, yes." Tatsuha leaped up, causing Shuichi to fall back onto the couch. He then moved closer to Shuichi, rushing into a rough kiss. He breathed and trailed his tongue along Shuichi's neck. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Shuichi hesitated for a moment then he nodded quickly, sitting up. "Yeah." He walked into the guest bedroom, followed closely by an ecstatic Tatsuha. The door shut and Tatsuha's arms reached around, pulling Shuichi's shirt off and tossing it onto the floor, before starting to kiss down the slender boy's spine. "...Tatsuha..." Shuichi shuddered, his knees buckling. Tatsuha took his own shirt off, swallowing slightly as he got the buttons undone on his pants, kicking them off. Shuichi leaned back against Tatsuha and allowed him to take his pants off as well before feeling a hand slip down the confines of his boxers and grasp lightly at his arousal. He gasped sharply and nearly fell to the ground, hearing a soft chuckle in his ear. And as if to purposely kill the moment Shuichi's cell phone rang. Tatsuha immediately hesitated from removing Shuichi's boxers and released the singer for he could retrieve his phone. Shuichi laughed defensively and looked for his pants on the floor. After removing it from his pant's pocket he looked at the id. "Hiro?" Shuichi blurted out.

"What?" Tatsuha rushed over and jerked the phone from Shuichi just as he answered the call.

"Shuichi-" Hiro exclaimed, but was cut off.

"Hey, Hiro, do you mind calling later when Shuichi isn't about to get banged!"

"Tatsuha! What are you saying!" Shuichi jerked the phone back. "Fine, lie to your friend. I don't care as long as I still get to hit that later." Tatsuha said coldly, crossing his arms.

Shuichi blushed and tried to ignore him. "Yeah, Hiro?" Hiro remained quiet due to what he had just heard. "Hiro? Hello?"

Hiro shook his head violently trying to regain his thoughts. "Oh, yeah! Shuichi, you won't believe it!"

"Believe, what?" Shuichi asked curiously, Tatsuha looked at him curiously as well.

"The Ryuichi Sakuma is here at the bar, 'Beloved'." Hiro shouted.

"Ryuichi Sakuma? What the hell?" Tatsuha interrupted, overhearing the conversation.

"What the hell are you waiting for Shuichi, get your ass down here now!" Hiro hung up then after.

"Tatsuha...do you mind?" Shuichi looked back disappointed.

"Why the hell should I be, it's the Ryuichi Sakuma!" Tatsuha explained already searching the closet for something new to wear. Shuichi smiled and nodded.

-Beloved-

Trading ideas about how Shuichi will react once he met Ryuichi as Hiro and Suguru sat at their table, drinks by their sides, waiting for their friend. Suguru was the first to spot Shuichi, looking unbelievably sexy in a low-cut, tight fitting black jacket and tight black leather pants. Tatsuha was the second stunner, because for the first time that any of them could remember he looked equally sexy in lower riding black jeans and a extremely tight red sleeveless, muscle shirt. Shuichi, leading the way, glided up to the table. "Hi, Hiro, Suguru!" He said quickly, all smiles. He pulled Tatsuha forward. "He just had to meet Ryuichi too." Rapist, friend stealing bastard, Hiro thought as Tatsuha slid into the seat next to Shuichi. "So where is Ryuichi?" Shuichi asked out of turn.

"Somewhere on the dance floor. We saw some blonde guy pull him off, once we yelled out his name. The jerk just gave us this cold glare and dragged poor Ryuichi away." Hiro stated, crossing his legs and resting his arms on the booth, one unexpectedly behind Suguru.

Before Shuichi knew it, everybody off and gone to the dance floor and he feeling in no mood to join them. He sat at the table by himself, nursing his drink. Tatsuha had just up and left explaining that he was going to look for Ryuichi Sakuma and then Hiro left, inviting Suguru to dance with him; which was the greatest shocker to Shuichi. Shuichi had turned down four offers for dances, suddenly feeling so out of the mix it was as if he'd never belonged.

Feeling far removed and away from everything, the sensation had snuck on him without warning. One minute he was sitting bopping his head to the beat, the next a funk had descended and he found himself wanting nothing more than to go home.

Shuichi was trying to find a source, a reason, for his change of mood when his eyes moved towards the dance floor. And there below his was his answer.

Tatsuha

He was on the dance floor moving to the beat with Ryuichi Sakuma. He was not suppose to be down there having fun. Not suppose to be down there laughing, smiling, grooving like everything was alright. And most importantly he wasn't suppose to be down there grinding sexually into Ryuichi and hugging his hips tight, whispering in his ear and kissing on his neck!

Shuichi took a long sip of his drink. Didn't see Hiro return, only felt him nudge his shoulder. "See'em?" Hiro whispered.

"Yeah, I see him."

"You gonna go say hi? After all it is Ryuichi Sakuma." Shuichi shook his head. "Man, I was out there dancing with Suguru and I saw Tatsuha and had to cut the dance short."

Shuichi realized what he was doing-playing I spy, except he was the one hiding this time. He shifted in his seat, giving his back to the dance floor, encouraged Hiro to do the same.

"Shouldn't you be up there pulling Tatsuha's ass out of that?" Hiro said.

"He can do what the hell he wants with who the hell he wants."

Sensing Shuichi wanted the matter dropped, Hiro changed the subject. "Well I'm going back out there, you want to come?" Shuichi shook his head and Hiro returned to the dance floor with Suguru.

"Get off of your pathetic ass and get on the dance floor, Shuichi." A familiar voice said loudly from beside him. Shuichi lifted his head to find the only blonde haired jerk he knew.

Shuichi looked at him incredulously. "Why the hell are you here?" He murmured.

"I thought you already knew why." Yuki chirped toying. He leaned closer to Shuichi, his lips nearly gracing over his ear loaf. "I'm your guardian angel and I'm here to save you from your miserable life." Shuichi's face redden quickly and he looked at Yuki innocently. "You believe anything." Yuki smirked, withdrawing from Shuichi. "Your pet, Tatsuha stole my date, leaving me in the same state as yourself. So to end your painful existence...will you dance with me?"

"Go dance with you? Are you serious?" Shuichi's eyes widened at the request.

"Yes."

"No. I don't dance with rapist."

"I believe you. But I doubt you want to remain here the rest of the night alone and dateless."

Shuichi thought about this for a minute. Well, considering the impact of Tatsuha ditching him for Ryuichi had destroyed his whole night.

"OK then, lets go, but only for a little while." The writer reached out to grab Shuichi's hand, but he hesitated.

"Don't worry. I won't bite." With that, Yuki pulled Shuichi up, who wobbled a bit, and dragged him out in the middle of the dance floor.

There in the middle, men and women crowded around, bumping and grinding. The beat was just right—fast enough for dancing, slow enough to be sexy. The DJ at the club was actually very good, Shuichi admitted, as he began to dance.

Yuki began to move his body, closing his eyes to find the beat. He danced smoothly, sensually but not overboard. When he opened his eyes, he found Shuichi staring at him. It felt weird to have the singer's intense gaze on him, but he figured the boy was just studying his dance moves. Shuichi was really thinking how sexy Yuki looked dancing like that, it was addicting to watch. Yuki sighed. He gripped Shuichi by the waist and pulled the boy in, using his hands to guide Shuichi's hips. They danced, moving under the shifting lights.

To Be Continued...


	10. No Greater Payback

**Track Ten**

**No Greater Payback**

The music was pulsing and the floor was crowded. Anyone free was always budding in on someone else's dance. Yuki quickly noticed this and did like their pushy attitude. To his much expected surprise a guy did show up, interrupting him and Shuichi.

"Hey, sweet stuff, wanta dance with a real man? I'm sure you're man friend here has nothing on me." He retorted, pushing Yuki aside and wrapping one arm around Shuichi's shoulder.

"Well I-" Shuichi stammered feeling overwhelmingly flattered but disappointed at the same time.

"Hey!" Yuki jerked the man's arm from around Shuichi, "he's mine! So get lost asswipe!" He yelled trying to be heard over the music. After pushing the guy away, he moved in quickly, putting his arms around Shuichi, holding him close. The grungy man looked at Yuki ferociously, but gave in and walked away. Shuichi smiled at him and placed his arms around Yuki's neck.

"Thank you, Yuki."

As they began to move and sway together, Yuki found himself surprised at how well he and Shuichi danced together. It was new, but Yuki found that he was having fun. And from the looks of things, Shuichi was enjoying himself, too.

The lights were shifting around them a lot, making them dizzy, but in a good way. Shuichi smiled at Yuki—if it hadn't been for the blonde, he might be somewhere he really did not want to be by now alone and depressed or jumped by that guy.

The music had slowed down and along with it Shuichi changed his dancing style. Yuki wasn't expecting however that he would so willingly flirt with him due to the change of tempo. Shuichi closed his eyes, letting the music control him, now moving closer to Yuki he start grinding. Yuki smiled and did the same as well. Nothing was more shocking than two guys as attractive as Yuki and Shuichi, grinding deeply into each other and moaning in the process, that drew wandering eyes to the couple; along with a few familiar eyes.

Tatsuha, who had been doing the same with Ryuichi was completely out of breath. Ryuichi on the other hand didn't give a flip about Yuki dancing with Shuichi, after all Tatsuha was welling to be intimate while Yuki was only keeping him around for his sick twisted games of rivalry. Hiro and Suguru were also in shock. Shuichi never mentioned liking some blonde guy, and the fact that Shuichi would accept anyone in his time of need beside the one offered to him, made Hiro upset.

"You know you are drawing attention, right?" Yuki asked bluntly, smiling as Tatsuha turned his head quickly back to Ryuichi.

Shuichi smiled back. "I know...but isn't it what the bastard deserves?" Shuichi softly leaned his forehead into the nape in Yuki's neck. Peacefully drawing in the writer's scent was making him dazed, but it was pleasurable. Shuichi could almost taste Yuki, depending on his sweet, soothing scent of strawberries.

"Then we should give him a show." The blonde smirked mischievously. Shuichi suddenly felt a warm hand cup his chin and draw him out of the loving scent to gaze into the eyes of the beholder. Shuichi blushed, Yuki was so beautiful close up, and having him hold him like this was only feeding the feeling. Yuki smiled sweetly and drew his head closer to Shuichi's. Finally being close enough their lips touched softly. Time was frozen and all Shuichi knew were the two soft lips pressed against his. And what seemed like hours quickly broke off in minutes. Shuichi looked startled, mostly at the fact Yuki stopped than at Yuki doing it at all.

"I get tired of being assigned the damsel in distress all the time." Shuichi wined, whispering.

"What are you going to do about it?" He teased, twisting Shuichi's pink hair around his finger.

"This." Shuichi jerked the blonde down to his level and menacingly pressed his lips against Yuki's. Unlike Yuki's kiss, Shuichi's was violent and forceful but equally filled with pure bliss. After deepening the kiss for a long while, Shuichi launched his tongue deep within Yuki's mouth, exploring every taste he had to offer. Soon they were at war, as Yuki roughly countered. Passion mounted overly in them, like their bodies previously had done, the two boy's mouths danced together with swirling tongues and hungry lips.

Shuichi broke off occasionally to catch his breath and to see if Tatsuha was looking, but after the first five minutes he left the club completely. Hiro and Suguru had disappeared as well during the kiss. Shuichi giggled softly. "You scared everyone anyway, Yuki."

"Me! You were the ass who had to lead." Yuki smirked, "you should go rub it in his face."

"Yuki!" Shuichi shouted in shock. "That would be too cruel. The punishment should fit the crime." Despite Shuichi's protesting, he went along with Yuki. But when they arrived at Yuki's placed, Tatsuha wasn't there. "Well, this was a waste." Shuichi crossed his arms and walked down the hall to checked all the rooms.

"The punishment should fit the crime." Yuki smirked and followed Shuichi. When Shuichi came to Yuki's room he was surprisingly trapped. The moment he step foot in, Yuki shut the door, locking it.

Shuichi blinked. "What are you doing?"

"If I know Tatsuha, there is only one thing he could be doing right now. And since you said it yourself, this punishment shouldn't be a problem." He grabbed Shuichi's shoulder and pulled him closer, kissing him forcefully. Shuichi struggled for a minute, but his knees went weak and he faltered with the intensity of the kiss. As Yuki continued to kiss him, rather enjoying this act of sexual harassment, his hands traced over Shuichi's back lightly, his fingers roaming lower. Shuichi's legs suddenly went out from under him and he fell to his knees with a sound that was half-moan, half-purr. His eyes closed halfway and he pulled way, panting softly. It wasn't safe for him to be here now. Standing on two shaky legs, he rushed to the door, but quickly found himself pressed to the back wall, the wolf in Yuki's eyes eating him alive. "Where do you think you are going? I thought you wanted payback." One hand on either side of Shuichi's face, palms to the wall, Yuki leaned closer, kissing, very gently, offering his emotional throat to Shuichi.

Shivering now, Shuichi leaned forward, letting the hard measure of his need touch against Yuki's, accepting the offer of tenderness, intimacy, both emotional, and physical. "Yuki...I want you...but I can't."

"Cut the crap, Shuichi! Why so willingly give yourself up to Tatsuha, when he doesn't care? Once he gets what he wants, he moves on. Not to mention, I nearly puke every time I see him grope, touch, control you. I told you before...I want you!"

"Saying that makes you sound just like Tatsuha then!"

"That bastard doesn't love you!" Yuki growled, finally no longer putting up with Shuichi's stupidity.

"And you do!" Shuichi yelled back in a faulty voice.

"YES, Dammit!I do!" Still consumed in shock, Shuichi froze in place. Yuki kissed the side of Shuichi's mouth, kissing back to his ear, then biting softly. "From the moment I met you."

"Yuki..." Shuichi whispered as Yuki pushed the collar of Shuichi's jacket, tugging at sweaty fabric with his teeth.

"Are you going to reject me?" Yuki insisted, leaving the bit marked jacket to stare into Shuichi's eyes as he slowly ran his hands down his sides, tight against the skin, to where the pant zipper was. Shuichi blushed and closed his eyes, he turned his head to the side and gave no answer. Gently pulling off his jacket and then his shirt, Yuki noticed Shuichi's nervous fidgeting. Yuki smiled, pulling his zipper down. Fingers sliding under the tight denim, he pushed it down, going down with it kissing the small nipples on his chest, then the belly button. Shuichi held himself, palms against the blonde in front of him as the leather pants both exposed and restrained him as yuki slid them down along with his boxers.

"Yuki..."

"Shhhh," Yuki said now, feeling in control, watching the skin under his trailing fingers rise into goosebumps.

"Yuki...I know this will hurt..." Shuichi groaned noticing Yuki had turned him toward the wall. He yelped when Yuki's little finger slipped inside of him. First the little finger, then the ring, then the middle joined.

Yuki smirked, "what type of fun would it be if it wasn't painful?"

Begging, almost crying from it, Shuichi nearly whined as Yuki licked his bare skin, licked away the sweat from the curve from his firm ass. Once again, turning Shuichi to face him now, Yuki let Shuichi watch as he licked his erection and rise, to pull Shuichi closer to him. Yuki held him and Shuichi relaxed against him, wiggling as Yuki took the singer's hardness in hand. Kissing Shuichi's relaxing form, letting his lips nuzzle him, Yuki was content.

"Yuki..." Shuichi whisper hesitately, Yuki looked up. "I don't want you to lead..." He blushed.

Yuki smiled. "Only if you are as rough as you were on the dance floor." Shuichi nodded bashfully. "Good." Yuki released him and began undressing himself. Once naked, he found Shuichi kept his word, cause that very second Shuichi violently pushed him onto the bed.

"I won't be controlled no more, Yuki. Not by you or Tatsuha." He approached the writer and slowly leaned down, so that their flesh pressed against each other.

"Forget the preparing, I've been ready." Yuki groaned, just as Shuichi was about to kiss him.

"Fine. Have it your way." Shuichi smirked. And as requested, Shuichi immdediately force himself inside, the queit moans coming from Yuki sounded like a wounded animal and the tightness prevented him from going too much inside at once. When he was halfway in, he suddenly thrusted himself in at once, causing yuki to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. To his surpise Yuki wrapped both legs across his waist and wrapped his arms around Shuichi's neck. Shuichi stay still for amoment, relishing the feeling of being insode Yuki as he allowed him to adjust. "You alright, Yuki?" He whispered, and felt Yuki nod. His hands rested upon Yuki's hips and he slowly began to work himself in and out in a gentle rhythm, hearing gasps and moans from Yuki as he squirmed like a fish out of water.

"You're easing up, Shuichi!" Yuki leaned his head back and started to work his hips against the other pair, the pain nearly gone now, his mind swimming in the pleasure that he was experiencing, it was like nothing he had ever felt before in his lfe. Shuichi moaned, his voice strangled with lust as his thrusting became more frantic and rough, his mind driven with passion.

They were both panting heavil, the sounds of pleasure becoming louder and more frequent as Shuichi's back arched and he was barely able to choke out the words that stayed on his tongue. "Yuki...you ready?" Yuki nodded. Shuichi moaned as his own climax racked his body and Yuki had to bite his lip to keep from yelling blissfully, his body jerked against Shuichi's for a moment before his entire body went limp, ragged breaths finding their way from between his partd lips. Painfully, Shuichi pulled out of Yuki and sighed happily. Pulling the warm body closer, nuzzling Shuichi's check, Yuki sighed as well. Shuichi leaned over and kissed Yuki's check. "Payback couldn't be any more fun. And that goes for yours as well. Watching you scream and whine beneath is perfect payback for you almost raping me in the bathroom." He giggled and curled up next to Yuki.

"Fine. But I never did rape you. To me, its like you did the raping." Yuki smirked, brushing the pink hair near his chest.

"Then what do you call finger fucking me!" Shuichi suddenly went wide eyed.

"Shout up. Your annoying voice is giving me a head." Yuki yelled with a smile. He laughed to himself when Shuichi went quiet with an attitude. "You should be happy...you're my little annoying, Shuichi." Shuichi did cheer up, nuzzling the lover beside him.

A/N: I kept my promise, I think...but please review! You all should be happy for Shuichi and Yuki action after such a long wait. -Hope to hear from you all soon!


	11. Sweet, Sweeter, Sweetest

**Track Eleven**

**Sweet, Sweeter, Sweetest**

The final hints of the night had finally left, though by now Shuichi knew how much Yuki preferred the dark. Shuichi woke at the break of dawn, emerging from Yuki's bed completely nude. He walked around the room collecting the strands of clothes scattered across the room. Instead of wearing them he threw them into the wash. Drawing the curtains open against the cloudy red sky, he admired the sleeping angel in the bed. At least he thought he was asleep. "Why am I waking to your scrawny ass roaming around my house like you're the freaking king of my domain, with the fucking window open?" Yuki managed to mumbled audibly through his pillow.

Shuichi smiled, rushing to Yuki with a kiss. "Go back to sleep."

"If you shut the hell up. I swear it's like you're wearing a cowbell around your neck!" Yuki groaned, later smiling to clue Shuichi it was only a joke. Shuichi nodded cheerfully, heading out of the room.

Shuichi grimaced, stirring hopefully in a pot. He had been cooking for two hours straight, hoping to cheer up Yuki when he awoke. Yuki followed the pleasant, sweet aroma spreading into his room from the kitchen. He strode across the room, looking sleepy in his black boxers. He looked into the pot, wrinkling his nose at the concoction Shuichi was brewing. "What the hell are you making?" Yuki sighed, his sight still blurry from sleep.

"Breakfast. Omelets, pancakes, bacon, grits and orange juice." Yuki looked around the destroyed kitchen and found a bowl of reddish-tan liquid.

"What type of breakfast crap is that?" Yuki pointed doubtfully at it. Shuichi glanced over his shoulder to see, suddenly going wide eyes. He rushed over to the bowl, snatching it directly from Yuki, hiding it behind him.

"Nothing."

Yuki took a few seconds to observe Shuichi's attire now that the sleep had faded completely, allowing him to see clearly now. Shuichi's bangs were sticking to his face, wet from steam abuse. "What the hell are you wearing?" Noticing Shuichi was as naked as before, but only wearing a frilly pink apron, barely concealing his crotch. Yuki leant against the wall, raising one eyebrow. "Actually where did you get it, Victoria's Secret?"

Shuichi smiled, "I found it in Tatsuha's junk. I thought you'd like it if he does."

"Pervert brother." Yuki muttered. "Take it off, you look like an idiot." He bluntly said.

Shuichi frowned. "Meanie. I never get to have any fun. Just sit your ass down. " Shuichi grumpily collected the foods and brought them to the table, as Yuki was taking his seat at the table. Yuki watched suspiciously as Shuichi poured the reddish-tan liquid into a pan, sliding it into the oven. Shuichi returned to the table with Yuki's favorite, coffee.

"Did you fucking hear me? Take the damn thing off." He bellowed rudely.

"Why? Don't you like it?" Shuichi looked ready to cry.

"Anything my brother owns probably has herpes in it, for your safety against sexually transmitted disease, I require you remove the toxic article of clothing." Yuki announced, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Shut up! Tatsuha's not like that, how can you say such things about your own brother?" Shuichi whined, taking his seat as well.

"Because he's a manwhore." Yuki smirked, turning his attention to his plate and not to the upset expression on Shuichi's face. "Listen take it off now, or I'll fucking take it off for you."

"I'd like to see you try!"

"Fine, you asked for it." Yuki stood up smoothly and approach Shuichi, who just stood there waiting angrily. "But I don't want any complaining afterwards, understand Shuichi?"

"Complaining?" Shuichi stepped back as the man got closer to until Yuki grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards his chest latching onto his lips. Shuichi couldn't break loose from his grip as much as he tried to get free. When they finally detached for air Yuki didn't waste time sliding his hand around to Shuichi's back.

"You talk big. Like I would just let you, like that?" A hint of panic and yet pleasure was in Shuichi's voice.

"I wouldn't think of it. You would put up much more of a fight." Yuki smirked pulling Shuichi closer. "I can already tell you like fore play, so you would never give in that easily." Yuki pushed Shuichi back suddenly, making him fall on his knees. Shuichi smiled and nodded. "Get a head start then." Shuichi stood up and ran out of the kitchen playfully. Yuki shook his head. "You are too predictable, Shuichi." He said calmly, striding into his bed room. He looked around for awhile, unable to see his pink haired lover and headed for the hallway.

"You're not even looking for me!" Emerging from the closet Shuichi rushed out, attaching himself onto Yuki's back. "What fun is hiding if there's no one looking for you?" He stuck out his bottom lip and whine pathetically.

"It's funnier to annoy you than entertain you." Yuki smiled deceptively, jerking the boy by the wrist and tossing him over his shoulder onto the bed. It was too late to escape, Yuki was already attaching his lips onto Shuichi's body after forcefully removing the apron from him with much struggle. First his neck, then his chest moving down to his nipples. Yuki slid his tongue around Shuichi's right nipple moving his left hand down towards the boys erection.

"Why can't I just have it my way?" Shuichi couldn't help but clench onto his friends shoulders moaning uncontrollably.

"You're cute when you're vulnerable." Yuki said kissing him softly. Shuichi was luckily able to get away from Yuki by roughly kicking him into the stomach.

"I'm not cute!" Shuichi whined. Yuki was finally fed up with this avoidance and charged for him, sadly being dodge and falling onto the floor. "But I'll show you what's really cute." Shuichi smirked heading for the dresser and pulling out something, quickly hiding it behind his back. He approached Yuki stealthily and just as Yuki stood up and sat on the bed he locked Yuki's hands in handcuffs wrapping around the bed post. Shuichi quickly found the apron Yuki had removed and retied it around his waist. "Ha! I always get my way!"

"Cut the crap and let me out, Shuichi!"

"Not until you eat everything I made." Yuki groan in response, Shuichi had more than enough energy to carry out all his twisted fantasies and plans. It scared Yuki to think of what this childish boy had in store for the world after national popularity. Shuichi rushed out of the room and returned with everything he cooked. "If you don't eat everything, you're not going to get my surprise." He teased, jumping onto the bed and crawling on Yuki. He sat up, holding Yuki down with his own weight. "Open up." Yuki, with much options, obeyed his pink haired lover. After awhile he had ate everything, despite his cursing and yelling between each dish.

"What is the point of all this?" Yuki bellowed trying once more to free himself from Shuichi's evil grasp.

"I just want to prove who's the Alfa male in this relationship." Shuichi giggled. "And I adore seeing you under my control. Now shut the hell up and make room for your favorite." Yuki sighed, nothing could be more humiliating but pleasurable than being feed by Shuichi. "Close your eyes." Yuki obeyed as he heard footsteps to the kitchen, returning a few seconds later. "Open." Yuki obeyed once again. After a momentary pause he felt a sweet, soft, cream and a hint of strawberries. He opened his eyes. Shuichi smiled proudly. "It took me three whole tries to get it right. The first time I added salt instead of sugar. You should really label your spices. The second time I let it cook too long and it was as hard as a rock. But it finally came out right the third time. So enjoy Shuichi's Strawberry Shortcake." He glazed a finger across the top, carefully picking up the cream and pushed it against Yuki's lips.

Yuki smirked, "you're one crazy ass kid, Shuichi. That including that you made desert for breakfast." He laughed shortly and gently sucked at Shuichi's creamed finger. "Ummmm..." He licked his lips and smiled.

"Really! You liked it!" Shuichi's face was glowing with ambition and self-praise.

"Well it needs more..." Yuki paused, then whispered to himself softly. Shuichi couldn't hear beneath his low voice and leaned in closer to hear him.

"What does it need?"

"Shuichi." And without hesitation after getting Shuichi closer enough, Yuki attacked Shuichi's lips with his own. Shuichi smiled with pleasure, leaning in closer. Yuki's tongue had made its way into his mouth, wanting to taste Shuichi's sweet flavor more than the desert's. He broke away after a few minutes. "No matter what you make or how much you improve, you will always be my favorite sweet."


	12. Not The Only One

**Track Twelve**

**Not The Only One**

"Damn." Hiro murmured, taking a step from Suguru's car. Suguru was in dismay to Hiro's attitude as result of seeing Shuichi dancing with a blonde stranger, but he refused to mention it out of fear that Hiro would yell at him. Suguru noticed Hiro seemed different after club, they even left early just when they were starting to have a good time. Hiro had a determined almost frightening look in his eyes. Of course Suguru knew why, but this look on Hiro's face was completely new to him and hard to adjust to.

"How about dinner, Hiro?" Suguru asked, after emerging from his car. "I'm a pretty decent cook."

Hiro hesitated at the thought, taking in everything. He was so shrouded by angry he failed to notice Suguru had drove them to his own house. "Dinner? Uh...sure." He stammered, watching the green haired boy pull out his eye and open the door. Once in, Hiro walked to the living room and sat down, observing Suguru's home. It was plain and clean, much like you would expect from someone so responsible as him. There were three chairs in the living room; one a couch and the other two were simple seats. There were long blue curtains covering one huge window and a fire place beside the TV.

"I'll set the fire." Suguru exclaimed, heading toward the chimney.

"Uh, no. You don't have to, I don't plan to stay long." Hiro raised a hand defensively and shook his head. But when he saw a pained confusion ride over Suguru's face he sighed loudly. "Maybe I can stay longer."

Suguru smiled and nodded, getting on his knees to set the fire. The fire sparkled with an razor flame. The sparks danced rapidly in the fire. They popped each way and had such an inspiring way of moving. Smoke produced such a unpleasant environment as it flew to the top of the chimney and out into the sky. The mischievous flames burned the wood as Hiro's eyes relentlessly watched. It was such a serene, calm night. He had no other thoughts, but to enjoy this time I had to rest. Suguru was most delighted to have Hiro calm and peaceful again as he prepared the dinner.

Hopefully the sweet aroma of noodles and chicken shifting through the air will cheer up Hiro even more. Suguru called Hiro to the table and he sat down. "Thanks, Suguru." Says Hiro stupidly, a light blush coming to his face. The meal goes by without disturbance and not that much conversation either. Hiro was still mindful of tonight's events and refused to forget his upsetting attitude from before. Even after dinner, he acted the same as before. Something is bothering him, and Suguru wanted to know exactly what. Hiro was still vain. He just wouldn't let that feeling cool off. Suguru wanted to yell at him, but that would only make matters worse. The look of displeasure remained on his face for awhile.

"Thanks for dinner Suguru, but I should head back now." Hiro said, standing up and heading for the door.

"Hiro what's going on?" Suguru blurted out just as Hiro's hand reached for the doorknob.

"What do you mean, nothings wrong?"

He knew exactly what Suguru meant, but he pretended not to notice. "Hiro your upset about seeing Shuichi with that guy, aren't you!"

Hiro blushed. "I'm happy he's over that jackass Tatsuha, but going straight to another stranger is out of line." He mumbled. "Even if I told Shuichi I was jealous, I don't think he would change his mind." His terror-stricken tone made Suguru panicky. "I just want the damn idiot to know how I feel!"

Suguru stuttered trying to say, "you are just the same as him."

"See you tomorrow, Suguru" Hiro replied, just about to leave-

"Dammit Hiro, don't leave!"

Suguru's sudden out burst had startled Hiro, but he Hiro found himself more startled by Suguru jerking him by the hand and pulling Hiro closer to him. He kissed him gently, sliding his tongue along his lips. Trying to preoccupy Hiro's thoughts as he gently removed Hiro from the door. His eyes closed, long delicate eye lashes hiding the deep mesmerizing pools, and he whispered "I love you" between a breath. But as soon as those words were said, Hiro drew back.

"What!"

"Hiro...I love you." Suguru blushed and released Hiro. His head titled in shame. "I always knew you liked Shuichi and that he didn't feel the same for you. I was jealous but the same time relieved. If you could come to love Shuichi who is a male than maybe you could come to love me as well. But even when all hope that Shuichi will return your feelings, is lost, you still find a way to focus on it and ignore everything and everyone around you."

"Suguru..." Hiro lifted the boy's hand and his chin with his finger. Tearful eyes stared up at Hiro with sorrow. "I'm sorry...if I had known how you felt I would have given you a shot." He smiled softly and gently kissed Suguru's lushes lips. "I will love you in return."

Suguru took a trembling breath and tried to relax his relentlessly tense body as Hiro continued to kiss and stroke his unclothed skin, that he had early removed. Gently trailing his tongue lightly over thick pink nipples, Hiro smirked to Suguru's childish fidgeting. He giggled after receiving adorable moans from the boy, as he made his way down; kissing delicate cream colored flesh. Suguru released a high pitched gasp as Hiro's lips brushed over his member and started suckling it soothingly. "Don't act so nervous, Suguru."

"I can't help it...I've never done this before..." Suguru moaned, his voice husky from strain.

"Neither have I...then we should make it worth it, don't you think?" Hiro whispered sweetly into Suguru's ear. He received a nervous nod and continued.

-Present-

"Sorry I'm late," yelled an energized and slightly annoyed Shuichi.

Hiro turned to the singer with a sour look, "what the hell took you so long?" He groaned upsettingly.

"Oh, come on, Hiro. You and Suguru only got here a few minutes ago." K interrupted with a smirk.

"Oh, Hiro, what happened to you last night? You and Suguru left early." squealed Shuichi, angrily. "I had to catch a ride with Yuki, since Tatsuha also left." He pouted.

"Oh so that's his name." Hiro stated simply "So did you simply ask him his name before screwing around or after-" Hiro said sarcastically.

Shuichi just stared at the guitarist with huge eyes. "How the hell did you know!" He blurted out mistakenly.

"What the-" Hiro suddenly jumped in astonishment. "I was only joking! God, Shuichi, you are a slut!"

"Hey I'm not a slut and for your information I did not sleep wit…well, actually I did, but that's not the point!" Shuichi said stubbornly

"Good god did you go to the kinky side or what, after a dating Tatsuha you immediately dump him for some other pervert just because you got bored." Hiro spoke to himself loudly.

"Hey that is not what happened! Tatsuha ditched me for Ryuichi Sakuma, so I have every right to do the same!"

"So is that what that Yuki guy told you before fucking you senseless, or did you come up with that all by yourself?" asked Hiro.

"..." Shuichi blushed, "damn you're on a roll today."

"Damn, Shuichi." Hiro sighed loudly. "And here I thought me and Suguru were wrong."

"You and Suguru?" Shuichi quickly lost his embarrassment and stared at Hiro. "What is wrong?"

"Huh?" Hiro's face reddened slightly and he turned away wordlessly.

Shuichi immediately knew what that meant and dropped his mouth in surprise. "You and Suguru...actually...oh my god..."

"Shut up! You can't talk, at least I know Suguru!" Hiro yelled back.

Shuichi exploded into laughter. "I've known Yuki since I started dating Tatsuha, but I still can't believe you two...actually...fucked."

"So what are you going to tell Tatsuha, then Shuichi?" Suguru budded in with a blush, now that Shuichi new why they two were late as well.

Shuichi quickly quieted, "...tell him..."


	13. Clarity

**Track Thirteen**

**Clarity**

Yuki had just finished typing another section of his novel after working vigorously for three hours. As if to annoy him farther, the phone rang persistently. He groggily made his way to the phone, answering it menacingly.

"What the hell do you want?" He growled, stressfully rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"That's no way to greet the beloved sister, who has just done you a favor." Mika retorted upsettingly.

"I have no beloved sister, and she must differently not being doing me a favor. Sorry, but you have the wrong number." Yuki stated bluntly, lowering the receiver so it gave the appearance he was really going to hang up.

"Eiri! Don't you dare hang up on me!" Her voice booming loudly through the phone, so that Yuki would be able to hear regardless of him hanging up.

"What is it Mika?" He asked grouchily. "I have more important things to be doing, rather than getting another lecture from you."

"Don't flatter yourself, you have nothing to do because you have no woman." Mika contemplated.

"If this is about getting me a girl, I'm not interested. I'm already taken." He smirked seductively.

Mika was flabbergasted. "You- you actually got a girl. I hope you didn't get any advice from Tohma."

Yuki laughed shortly. "I wouldn't call him a girl, it makes him testy."

"Him? Eiri! I refuse to have you see this guy. Even if you did truly love him, which I highly doubt, I want you to settle down with a WOMAN!" She protested. "So you get your pathetic lying ass out of that house and come meet the lady I picked out for you!"

Yuki shook his and smiled. "Since went through all the trouble of getting me a woman in vain, I will come and tell the hoe face to face that I don't want her, so you want have to." And before Mika could scream another rejection, Yuki hung up. He sighed half-heartily and got his coat as he left out the door.

-Meanwhile-

Given the events of the day, Shuichi didn't managed to get home until well after dark. He knew it was late, but he decided to stop in to see Yuki anyway. He knocked gently on the door. He heard soft footfalls on the carpet on the other side.

"Hello?" A frustrated voice responded loudly, as it's owner opened the door. Shuichi looked up startled by the familiar black haired man standing in the doorway.

"Tatsuha..." He whispered abruptly, nervousness clouding his thoughts.

"Where have you been, Shuichi?" Tatsuha laughed, friendly patting Shuichi on the shoulder. Showing the shy boy inside. Tatsuha closed the door.

Shuichi's eyes darted down toward the floor. "I really should tell you." He mumbled inaudibly. "Tatsuha, I-" Before Shuichi had the chance to blurt out his explanation, Tatsuha interrupted.

"I'm sorry!" He yelled. Shuichi's head shot up quickly and stared at the flushed teen who had quickly change his persona from cheerful to upset. He looked as nervous as he was a moment ago. "I'm sorry, Shuichi!" He yelled again, in case Shuichi had missed the first declaration. "I-I shouldn't have abandoned you like that. Especially to go with Ryuichi." He blushed and looked Shuichi in the eye. "I thought you were avoiding me because you were upset. So I came here by the off chance you may have dropped by. But Yuki isn't even home, so I didn't have him to ask where you were."

Shuichi glanced at the floor that had seemed to have grown more fascinating than Tatsuha. "I should be the one saying sorry...I left with Yuki after you left with Ryuichi." Feeling more ashamed for having completely fallen for his brother while Tatsuha still had enough courage to apologize, gave Shuichi a lousy feeling. "You see, I-" Shuichi murmured, unable to tell the full story.

Tatsuha had missed Shuichi's silent replies. "But I swear Shuichi, I didn't do anything with Ryuichi after we left!" He rushed out, causing Shuichi hate himself even more. "You believe me don't you?" Tatsuha yelled hopefully.

"Tatsuha..." Shuichi stuttered reluctantly. "Me and Yuki...we...I-"

"Can we start over!" Tatsuha interrupted again, taking hold of Shuichi's hands in his own.

I need to tell you. I have to...otherwise I can never forgive myself. But I'm too scared of what you might think of me. I love Yuki...but I still have feelings for you as well, Tatsuha.

Without warning, Shuichi suddenly felt two soft lips press sweetly against his. Blinking clueless, Shuichi stared shockingly at the teen. Tatsuha broke away slowly. "I still love you, Shuichi." Shuichi blushed wordlessly.

His lips seem softer than I remember, different from Yuki's.

Tatsuha instinctively wrapped his arms around Shuichi's shoulders, drawing him closer into an embrace. "I hope you can forgive me." His kissed Shuichi once more, softer, longer. His body straddled Shuichi without meeting any resistance. As if he ever did when it came to Tatsuha's suckling. A peaceful agreement of a temporary closeness, Shuichi tried to convince himself for why he allowed this to linger on. He had spaced out, he noticed. Awakened when rough fingers trailed on his cheek into his hair slowly. Gently. Repeatedly. And he didn't mind, for rarely he did. The caress went by without any objections, and Shuichi returned them. As he always did. This cycle of closeness was damaging his sense of knowing what's right and what's wrong. His defenses had crumbled into miserly pieces, leaving him unprotected. And as his fingers ran through the black hair he had grown all to addicted to, he hesitated. His hand stopped in its movement, a debate taking place inside his mind. Doing this was not wrong for crying out loud, he had practically invited the kiss all along! What with the way he acted he was surprised Tatsuha hadn't done anything more. It was all his fault, allowing Yuki and Tatsuha to both love him without him specifically choosing one.

"Do you want to start where we left off? Before the club." Tatsuha teased, a lopsided smile still on his face. He smirked down at Shuichi, his face drawing closer as if to intimidate him. His hands were now beside the pink haired boy's head, not touching, but surrounding him against a wall.

"I swear, both of you love to draw me into a corner." Shuichi snorted almost pouting. Tatsuha smiled, kissing Shuichi on the neck.

"What? Is that a bad thing?"

"Not exactly...I just wish you would ask for my consent." Shuichi mumbled bashfully.

Tatsuha smirked, cupping Shuichi's chin once again. "Does a boyfriend need consent for this?" Placing his lips softly over Shuichi's, their tongues met, with a more passionate greeting than Shuichi expected. He hadn't remembered Tatsuha's tongue being this pleasurable, or this seductive. Caressing Shuichi's tongue with his own, Tatsuha received playful, delicate moans from the pink-haired singer. Trapped against a wall, not only physically but mentally as well, Shuichi let the sensation overwhelm him. Small finger nails firmly assaulted Tatsuha's back, as his own hands possessively groped Shuichi. Hungrily, he bite at Shucihi's plumped lips, kissing them, then his chin. Shuichi whimpered slightly when one rough hand slipped from his waist to his rear, squeezing it firmly, and the other roaming beneath his shirt. "I love it when you melt beneath my touch." Tatsuha moaned, drawing back for air. He smiled, seeing how Shuichi was panting heavily. Shuichi was just as eager as him, due to his now hard member grinding into Tatsuha's thigh. "Since you requested it..." Tatsuha gave another seductive smirk. "May I have your consent to fuck you senseless?" Shuichi redden at the formality.

"Tatsuha...I have something important to tell you..." Shuichi hesitated for awhile, coming up with the right words to use. Tatsuha stared clueless at the stammering singer.

"What is it, Shuichi?" How could he say I slept with your brother without completely destroying their relationship and damaging Tatsuha's heart. Shuichi sighed in defeat, there's no possible way this could end well. "Nervous?" Tatsuha kissed Shuichi gently, brushing the dishelmed pink hair back into place. "You don't have to be... I promise not to hurt you, Shuichi." He whispered soothingly. Somewhere between Tatsuha's kiss and his wordless allowance, Shuichi found himself in Tatsuha's bedroom, clumsily being lead to the bed. Tripping on the carpet, Tatsuha nearly pushed Shuichi onto the thick mattress. He eagerly connected Shuichi's lips with his own and forced Shuichi out of his jeans and boxers. Shuichi blushed overwhelmingly as Tatsuha's eyes remained on his up right member.

"Tatsuha..." He moaned as soft lips once again touched his flesh. They nipped at the indention in his neck and slowly trailed farther down, running along his tine bare chest to his small belly button. Tatsuha smiled, seeing how when he licked it, Shuichi would laugh hysterically. Innocent moans he made every time he kissed his delicate skin, brought pleasure to Tatsuha's ears. Shuichi suddenly gasped out loud, when a curious tongue ran along the tip of his erect member. He groaned loudly, Tatsuha had completely taken him in his mouth and was sucking it continuously. "Tatsuha...I...I..." Shuichi tried to blurt out, but he found it hard to do between his own moaning. Arching his back, Shuichi threw back his head, biting his bottom lip till it turned heavy red. Tatsuha smiled, still bobbing his head up and down as he sucked harder. Shuichi moaned, his breaths coming out uneven. His eyes half open, clouded with lust and pleasure. His hand entangled within Tatsuha's hair, trying not thrust upwards into his mouth. He felt his stomach tightened, signaling he was close to release.

I can't let this continue. I have to tell him...but I can't. I-

Without warning, Shuichi released, after no longer being able to contain it. But that wasn't the only thing he let go. Tatsuha swallowed eagerly, licking the white from his member. He was completely caught off guard when Shuichi yelled out...

"I slept with Yuki!" Tatsuha nearly fell off the bed, but instead he just froze in place. "I'm sorry, Tatsuha!" Shuichi felt hot tears from his eyes as the guilt swelled up. "I just couldn't let you do this, not knowing it though..." He cried silently, as astonished eyes kept on him.

"Bastard..." Tatsuha finally said, breaking the silence. Shuichi's eyes jerked up and watched as Tatsuha left the room, slamming the door behind him. "Alright big brother, I'll play your game." He mumbled, delivering an open cold glare that would even out do Yuki's signature frown.

To Be Continued...

**A/N:** Lol, I know doing all the cliffies are eating you alive, but I just love doing them. Also, I'm sorry for the long wait! School has started up for me and I have to find time to type up my pages. But I will try harder to get them all in soon. See you next time!


	14. Forget Is To Forgive

**Track Fourteen**

**Forget Is To Forgive**

Mika crossed her arms frustrated, her eyebrow twitching with irritation. As Yuki explained, he would come meet the girl she had found for him and tell her he wasn't interested. The fact that actually met it and actually told the young girl off, upset Mika more than the fact that he couldn't have could and made her do it.

Yuki returned to standing beside his elder sister when the fair lady had sadly walked away. He smirked and gave her an intimidating look. "It would save you from farther humiliation if you just stopped looking for somebody for me." He stated bluntly, taking his leave.

"Eiri." She retorted, catching him before he made another step. "Why can't you be normal sometimes? Get a decent lady who will settle down. The worse thing you can do is date some stupid boy that only in for the sex. Which I know happens to be the only kind you attract." Her eyebrow lifted slightly and she questioned his express.

"Well you seemed to like him when you thought he was a girl." Yuki added rather low.

Mika growled under breath, she hated when Yuki talked behind her back. "Well if you think this guy is really worth dating, then I want to meet him."

"Why Mika, you already have." Yuki teased, turning sharp on his heels. "But none the less if that's what you want." He waved goodbye and walked away without another word. Leaving Mika infuriated.

Yuki walked home soundly, but couldn't help thinking of what Mika might say if she knew Shuichi was still with Tatsuha. Knowing her, she would probably rub it in his face. He sighed remorsefully and pulled out his key to his cozy little apartment room. He turned the knob slowly as a chill crawled down his spine. He was unsure of the feeling, but something told him he wouldn't be to pleased once he went inside. And as if on cue, the moment the door closed behind him in the dangerously dark room, Yuki was met with a startling affliction.

He had no time to shield himself from the on coming fist that was imbedded in his face, sending back into the door. The bruised flesh stung slightly as he rubbed it with his hand. He flipped on the lights and so an angry Tatsuha.

"What the hell are you doing, Tatsuha!" He yelled out, getting back on his feet.

"Don't act dump you jealous, sex hungry molester! What the fuck is wrong with you! Can't you get your own damn guy, besides stealing mine!" Yuki had never seen Tatsuha so mad, which was rather frightening.

Yuki shook the feeling away and stared menacingly at Tatsuha. "I'll tell you the same thing I told him." He walked up to his brother, until their chest touched. "I get whatever I want and I want Shuichi. And if that upsets you, you can have your little hissy fit as long as you get out of my house." He smirked seeing the flaring tension between them.

Tatsuha grunted loudly and charged in for another punch to the face, but Yuki quickly caught the fist. "What type of sick bastard are you! You'd think I could trust my own brother, but the ones you trust most end up stabbing you in the back." He jerked his fist back.

"Oh, don't give me this crap. Haven't you ever heard people do crazy things for love?" Yuki mocked childishly.

"Your crazy ass things are driven by lust, asshole!" Tatsuha shoved Yuki violently out of his way and stomped toward the door. Just as he opened it he paused and turned around. Giving Yuki a coldhearted glare, "if you so much as go near Shuichi again, I'll fucking kill you." He slammed the door behind him, loudly.

Yuki smirked still. "And hear I thought you were childishly going to give him to me out of anger, but I see I will have work to keep what is mine. Enjoy your relationship while it still last, Tatsuha."

Practice ended later than usual, mostly because Shuichi was too distracted by yesterday's events to finish the song flawlessly. He had left Yuki's place almost immediately after telling Tatsuha the truth. He didn't dare say a word as he left. Now he was unsure what might happen if he went over there again.

The thought of what happened after the club made Shuichi fidget more as he walked home. It had only been a couple of days and the event was still fresh in his mind. He thought of reasonable explanations as to why Yuki had reacted that way. After all Tatsuha was his own little brother, and he had heartlessly moved on Tatsuha's guy.

"What will Tatsuha say to Yuki...?" Shuichi asked himself but then paused briefly. "Ahhhhhhhhhh! What have I done! I may have destroyed life as we know it! It's all my fault for sleeping with Yuki! Have I gone mad!" He repeated and knocked himself in the head with his palm. Thinking about it only made things worse and more frustrating. "Even if that day had gone differently, I'm sure I would still be obsessed about him. There's so much I don't know, and the more I try to forget it, the more I want to know. Or maybe its my over inflated pride, that is overwhelmed by the admiration from them both. Which ever reason it is, I can't help but be feel this way toward Yuki...is this right?" He mumbled off to himself, switching into thought. "No! I've ruined everything!" Shuichi exclaimed, clutching his messy pink hair in realization. He received startling looks for his awkward conversation with himself out loud. Shaking his head vigorously in irritation, he was surely mistaken for a nut.

"You're bad luck." A slightly familiar voice said childishly. Not even looking to who had said it, Shuichi kept yelling.

"I know, I know, I can't do anything right!"

Shuichi suddenly heard a stifled laugh and looked up. His eyes widened and his cheeks redden in embarrassment. "You make this almost entertaining." He smiled softly and brushed the dishelmed pink hair. "Though I can't disagree with you, you do make allot of mistakes."

Shuichi looked down bashfully. "Did you just hear all that?"

Tatsuha smirked and lifted the boy's chin gently. "I could hear you ten blocks down."

"Do...do you hate me, Tatsuha?" Sweet violet eyes quivered as light tears collected in the corners.

Quickly dropping the friendly expression, Tatsuha looked serious. Bending down slowly, he pressed his lips against Shuichi's. Soft and innocent compassion left Shuichi as their lips parted. "I'm not too happy to say at the very least but...I could never hate you. I love you too much for that." Shuichi gave a pained smile. "Shuichi..." The pink haired singer looked up curiously. "Do you love Yuki?"

Shuichi was speechless. This was the very question he had been trying to answer himself for a very long time now. To tell the truth he wasn't so sure of it. He had never told Yuki he actually loved him, but Yuki had told him he loved him.

"I don't know..." Shuichi murmured.

Tatsuha smiled slightly and wrapped his arm around Shuichi's shoulder. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"What!" Shuichi jumped in astonishment. "What are you talking about, we already are-"

"Nope."

"Huh?"

"When you cheated, you lost all my trust. So now we must start a new in order for you to earn my trust again." Tatsuha laughed hysterically at Shuichi's pale expression.

"That's no fair!"

"I think its very fair." Tatsuha flicked the top of Shuichi's nose. "After all I think the punishment should fit the crime."

"Fine." Shuichi moaned. Some how irony had managed to bite him in the butt, Yuki and Tatsuha believed in the same morals. Oddly enough, they seem to contradict each other's morals as well. Shuichi had managed to fall between a sibling rivalry of tug-of-war.

A/N: I want votes! How many people for Tatsuha and Shuichi lemon! Review!


	15. Starry love

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Starry Love**

"Alright, good practice everyone! Especially you Mr. Shindo." The manager replied, congratulating everyone on a successful rehearsal.

Patting Shuichi on the back after he put away his instrument, Hiro smiled. "What's with you today Shu-chan? Last practice we couldn't get you to stay on tune or even focus. But today you're on the ball."

Shuichi, rather perky that someone noticed, squealed with excitement. "I told Tatsuha the truth and he still forgave me. So we are still together!" He cheered, making his way for the door.

Despite Hiro's disliking of Tatsuha, he was happy for Shuichi. "That's great buddy, but what about Yuki, is he okay with it?"

"Well...actually..." Before Shuichi finished, the door went flying open, plowing over Hiro unexpectedly.

"Hi, Shuichi!" A much exaggerated voice yelled with pure joy. Shuichi's head snapped from Hiro's disfigured position on the floor to the dark haired man at the door.

Smiling his widest, he assaults the man with a immediate embrace. "Tatsu-kun! What are you doing here?" He nuzzled his pink hair into the warm chest relentlessly.

Tatsuha brushed the messy mane of pink and laughed. "I didn't feel like waiting, so I decide to come pick you up from practice today." He chirped politely. "Well, sorry guys, I'm stealing Shuichi away." He waved goodbye and then noticed Hiro on the floor, rubbing his head where the door slammed into him, repeatedly. "Sorry about that Hiroshi." Hiro snarled but didn't say a word as the two strolled away.

"So Tatsuha, what's up?" Shuichi questioned, wrapping both arms around Tatsuha's right arm as they walked.

"I just thought you wouldn't want to walk home alone, it's too dangerous for a sexy thing like you to be wandering the streets at night." He laughed, placing one hand on Shuichi's waist and drawing him closer. "How about an evening stroll around the town, though? Since you have me to protect you." Shuichi smiled and nodded.

They walked around window-shopping for awhile and then headed for the park when a hour had past. Surprisingly there was some sort of rave at the park. DJs and stereo systems were stationed up all around, as bright lights lit up the night sky. People walking by joined the group of dancers in the park without a second thought.

"Wow. Look at this place. Usually this park is almost empty at this time, but now everyone's here!" Shuichi exclaimed.

Tatsuha smirked, "why don't we join in. After all last time we went clubbing I didn't get a chance to dance with you." Shuichi smiled, agreeing.

Tatsuha pulled Shuichi by his wrist and led him almost to the middle of the dance floor that was set up in the park. The music suddenly became fast paced, like the techno music that is played in Japan's nightclubs. The sound was pleasant and almost erotic. It surprised Shuichi that the music was indeed some type of techno, but mixed with some rock music in the background, quit similar to the beats he plays.

Tatsuha grinded his hip against Shuichi's, nudging him to stop thinking and start dancing. Quickly the pink haired singer began to dance to the beat of the new music. Tatsuha wrapped on arm around Shuichi's waist and pulled the boy closer, rubbing his hips against Shuichi's thighs. Shuichi contained a laugh from the new sensation and grinded his thighs and hips towards Tatsuha's groin, moving up and down as he did so. Tatsuha smirked at Shuichi's seductive motions and countered by dancing lower and groping Shuichi's upper leg.

Shuichi became enchanted by Tatsuha's touch, he loved it and was becoming addicted. Grinding Tatsuha's sweaty body against his more viciously, putting so much friction next to smooth hot skin, drove the two mad. Tatsuha quickly grabbed Shuichi's rear, firmly squeezing a cheek in his hand; drawing a soft moan from his dance partner.

Tatsuha raised up, stroking his free hand against Shuichi's hip, and licked his collarbone whenever he could, while Shuichi continued to dance against the black haired man as if nothing was going on. Both were panting fast, and began to sweat bullets, as Shuichi raked his fingers through Tatsuha's hair. He got shivers and prickling goose bumps every time Shuichi touched him.

During all this grinding and friction, neither Tatsuha or Shuichi noticed a circular crowd formed around them. Barely anybody was dancing as all eyes were on them. They had managed to channel out the outburst of cheers and whistles. having his eyes closed this whole time, Shuichi finally opened them and saw the on looking crowd. He immediately stopped and broke out to a full on blush. Tatsuha stopped when he realized Shuichi was no longer dancing. Rather embarrassed, Shuichi jerked Tatsuha by wrist and ran off into the crowd.

Tatsuha followed, laughing as they can to a stop. "Shuichi, why so ashamed?" He snickered. "You dance beautifully."

"You're okay with doing all that in front of allot of people, it's creepy!" Shuichi shivered at the thought, but quickly stopped when Tatsuha's strong arm draped over his shoulders. He smiled and brushed his head into the other man once again. "But I still had fun."

Tatsuha agreed as he walked his pink haired boyfriend off of the boardwalk where they had ended up after running away, and escorted him to the shore of a sandy beach.

It was peaceful and quiet, and they had no idea how much time has passed. They laid side by side on the sand, Tatsuha's arm around Shuichi's neck and Shuichi's behind his. A full moon shine above the water and the fiery, disintegrating red tail of a shooting star.

"Make a wish, Tatsuha..." Shuichi replied sweetly, noting that the star had came into view.

"I don't need to, I have everything I want, right here." He answers back.

Shuichi smiled as he pushed up onto one elbow, before he can say anything, Tatsuha kissed him. It was a small kiss but very gently. Shuichi stared at him with half-surprise and half-joy.

"I love you, Shuichi. And I want to be with you always...that is if you'll let me..." He looked serious as he said this, which gave Shuichi chills, but he still smiles and leans in for another kiss. This time longer and with more passion. Tatsuha kissed him on the neck and chin and lips, suddenly rolling on top of Shuichi, running his tongue along Shuichi's delicate lips. "I love you, Shuichi...so much." He whispers in Shuichi's ear, then nipping at his earlobe for a minute. It's wet-sounding like the surf, which Shuichi can also hear pounding the shore, and he can feel each tremor shaking the ground after each wave slams down.

And the moon suddenly is low enough in the sky to cast enough light for Shuichi to see Tatsuha's longing expression, he's never looked so serious before. Shuichi pulls Tatsuha's lips from his ear and kisses him back. "I love you too, Tatsuha."

To Be Continued...

A/N: Hahahah, romantic isn't it! I know Shuichi is suppose to end up with Yuki, but I still think Tatsuha should share a special moment with the one he loves. Tatsuha deserves it if Shuichi is going to end up leaving him, but it will also hurt more when he does. Poor Tatsuha.


	16. Two Loves Means Twice The More Pain

**Chapter Sixteen  
Two Loves Mean Twice The More Pain**

The lolling sound of gentle waves at high tide drew Tatsuha to the belief of moving before the cold tides flowed over him and Shuichi, both. Sitting up, Tatsuha admired his pink-haired boyfriend as he had fallen asleep on the sand.

"Shuichi..." He whispered soothingly, drawing Shuichi out of the sleep that consumed him. "You better head home, its getting late." He explained. Shuichi moaned grumpy and turned on his side mumbling something about sleeping under the stars tonight. Tatsuha chuckled at his love's stubbornness and decided to let him sleep. Standing up, Tatsuha managed to get the dazed boy onto his back and started off.

Tatsuha rather enjoyed having the boy on his back; his warm breath against his neck was comforting. A tingly sensation ran up his spine everything Shuichi whimpered and whined in his sleep. Not even the odd and upsetting looks Tatsuha received as he walked down the sidewalk with Shuichi on his back, could destroy the pure bliss of being close to his love.

"Tatsuha..." Shuichi murmured, slowly being dragged from his sleep. Tatsuha responded with an almost inaudible 'hn'. "Where are you staying?"

Tatsuha's peaceful expression faded at realizing the purpose of that question. He had no place to stay now. He was staying with Yuki until he moved out because of their fight. So he would most likely be spending his night roaming the town for a hotel.

"You can stay over my place, if you want..." Shuichi remarked, when Tatsuha didn't answer.

"That'd be great, Shuichi." Tatsuha smiled. Well, that takes one thing off the to do list.

"Good." He heard a muffled reply as Shuichi drifted back to sleep.

Luckily, Tatsuha was able to keep Shuichi awake long enough for him to get the key, when they arrived at Shuichi's apartment. He quickly got the exhausted boy into bed, tucking him and in and leaving him with good night kiss on the forehead. "See ya in the morning, Shuichi." Tatsuha gently rubbed the pink bangs out of Shuichi's face before closing the door to his room.

Shuichi awoke that morning to a sweet alluring aroma. It temptingly drew him to the kitchen where he was greeted by a merry Tatsuha in a white apron, frying pan in hand.

"Oh, good morning Shuichi!" Tatsuha pronounced cheerfully as he turned back to his cooking. "Did you sleep well?"

Shuichi was too startled by such a welcoming breakfast to notice Tatsuha had spoken. More than that, the whole situation reminded him of the morning he cooked for Yuki. A light blush crossed Shuichi's cheeks as the events of the that night before it, crowded his thoughts.

"Shuichi? You alright?" Tatsuha broke the trance immediately. Shuichi stared blankly at him and nodded.

The thoughts had faded slowly but Shuichi couldn't forget the warmth that came when he thought of Yuki. He could pretend those feelings of belonging and trust never existence during his short time with Yuki, but it was still there. He felt used after being with Yuki, yet, he still felt happy around the grumpy blonde. How could explain being pleased with being used, so he ignored the feeling and moved on. Though being with Tatsuha didn't help much, they were practically the same person, twins if not for age.

After enjoying a delectable breakfast with Tatsuha, Shuichi and him watched TV for awhile. Since practice went so well yesterday, Shuichi didn't have to rehearse today and spent all his time with his boyfriend. Surprisingly enough, most of that time was spent cuddling close to him during a marathon of horror movies.

"Hey, stop laughing Tatsuha!" Shuichi whined childishly, still engulfed in his love's arms for protection.

"I...can't...help it." Tatsuha managed to say between laughs. He snickered relentlessly at Shuichi's clingy personality when watching horror films which weren't to scary. Shuichi poked out a lip in frustration as he held tighter to Tatsuha's waist. Tatsuha could only laugh more, but still comforted the boy all the same.

After several more bloody scenes, Shuichi was starting to get use to the movie, though he'd cling to Tatsuha every once in awhile. "Tatsuha..." He whispered when the screaming on the screen calmed.

"Yeah..." He looked caringly down at Shuichi and smiled, brushing his messy pink mop of hair.

"Stay with me..." He whispered in return, hugging Tatsuha the next moment. Despite all the fear of the movie, Shuichi sounded rather convincing.

"Come on, Shuichi its not that scary." He grimaced again, holding Shuichi tighter.

"No. I don't mean that. I mean...here, stay with me..." Shuichi murmured, laying his head against Tatsuha's warm chest.

"You want me to live with you?" Tatsuha asked with concern. Shuichi answered with a shy nod. "Okay, Shuichi. I'll stay with you..."

"Bye, Shuichi. I'll see you when I get off work." Tatsuha exclaimed, slipping on his shoes and collecting his belongings.

Shuichi watched sadly as his boyfriend once again prepared to leave him. "Why do you have to go to stupid work? It seems every time I have a day off you have to work." Shuichi moaned, crossing his arms. "Can't you skip it today and stay with me."

Tatsuha laughed softly, "no, Shuichi. I have work so I can pay rent and stay here with you." He smiled, picking up the spare key and hugged his boyfriend good-bye.

"Bye, Tatsuha." Shuichi pouted immaturely, still hugging Tatsuha tight as if not to let him leave. Tatsuha eventually managed to slip out Shuichi's death grip and headed out the door. Shuichi sighed roughly when he could no longer see his beloved behind the closed door. He was just about to head for the kitchen when he heard rapid footsteps running to his room and door flew open.

"Sorry, Shuichi. I just had to tell you I might be back late tonight, so don't wait up on dinner. Just so you don't worry while I'm gone." He tried to smile between gasp for air after is quick jog back to the apartment. "Bye, again." He laughs timidly and leaves once again.

Shuichi looked hurt at the fact he would be home late again. Since Tatsuha agreed to live with him three weeks ago, there relationship hadn't got far. There was the occasional kissing, cuddling, and groping but they failed to get farther then that. One reason being Shuichi's mind always trailed off to Yuki whenever they started and there was always some type of distraction the very next second. Shuichi began thinking these were signs, warning him to choose between the two before making more irreversible mistakes. This would the be the hardest task he has ever attempted. How could he choose between them? His heart longed for both but for different reasons. Yuki made him feel loved with his control freak personality and wanting to protect what he thought was his. And Tatsuha made him feel loved in every other area. He made him feel safe in his arms and appreciated. Tatsuha understood him without much effort. But such qualities could also be found in a close friend. So how was he to pick?

Suddenly Shuichi was interrupted from his decision when he heard loud footsteps once again drawing near his door. Instinctively he rushed to the door and opened it, thinking it was his beloved, deciding to stay after all or simply returning for something forgotten.

"Tatsuha, I-!" Shuichi exclaimed, throwing the door open quickly. His eyes widened to enormous size and he immediately lost his ability to speak.

"Oh, so he's living here now?" The cold-hearted writer said with a chilling seriousness.

"Y-Yuki..." Shuichi stuttered fearfully. "What are you doing here?"

"Just came to see if you were still alive or if my brother has you chained to his bed." He smirked.

Shuichi sneered up ferociously, "well you see I'm fine, now leave!" He slammed the door, but Yuki caught it mid-swing.

"Oh, really? And I thought you would be pleased to see me. Is Tatsuha still as loyal as he pretends to be or is his normal man slut?" Yuki smiled, leaning closer to Shuichi.

"Look who's calling who a man slut. Tatsuha isn't like that! Now, leave!" Shuichi once again tried to close the door, but found it impossible with Yuki still in the way.

Yuki leaned in farther, until his head was at Shuichi's neck. "How long do you think Tatsuha will stay with you with nothing in return. I man can only wait so long." Yuki smirked, whispering dangerously.

"Shut up! You don't know Tatsuha at all!" Shuichi found himself near tears in this conversation. He kept feeling that maybe Yuki was right about his brother. And then another feeling told him Yuki was just lying to get him back, which more to realize he was only a prize to him. "You're a jerk Yuki! From the very beginning it was sex with you!"

"So is that why you left me?" Yuki quirked up an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I was never with you!" Shuichi countered. "Just go away!"

"Nope. Not until you know what you want." Yuki stubbornly said with a smile.

"Well it isn't you!" Shuichi finally let a few stray tears shed and he violently shoved Yuki aside.

"I know its not Tatsuha. And I'll even prove it." Yuki pushed Shuichi back just as viciously as he did him, but this time forcing the boy back into the house. Yuki closed the door quickly behind him and forced Shuichi against a wall.

"Let go of me you asshole!" Shuichi whined and kicked, struggling against Yuki's firm grip.

"I won't Shuichi, not ever." Yuki said, except he didn't sound angry anymore it was more of a protecting voice. Immediately, Yuki grabbed both of Shuichi's wrist with one hand and pinned them to the wall as his other hand straddled the young boy's worming body. "I won't let you go Shuichi. You belong to me." He glared angrily into vibrant, teary eyes. Shuichi allowed all his tears to flow freely now and he was to exhausted from screaming to struggle much. Yuki leaned in closer and nipped on Shuichi's tender neck. "I love you, Shuichi. And if you think I'll give you up to my unworthy brother, then you are dead wrong." Roughly he bite on the tender flesh, nibbling on it ferociously, leaving dark pink marks all over his light, silky skin.

"Yuki...!" Shuichi gasped as the blonde's kisses became raspy and violent with each passing moment. His tears hadn't helped this situation at all, only made him more vulnerable. "I hate you." He murmurs, slightly giving into Yuki's controlling ministrations. His warm, impatient hand firmly groped Shuichi's tone chest and stomach, sliding slowly down. Finally, it tightly grasped his inner thighs demandingly, as Shuichi burst into gasp and whimpers. Shuichi moaned roughly when Yuki's hand massaged the limb flesh between his legs. Leaving Shuichi's sore and rosy neck, Yuki kissed his way up Shuichi's jaw line and up to his plumped lips.

Passionate and hungry kisses overwhelmed the pink-haired boy. Is this what he wanted, to be controlled? He barely had time to think when Yuki's tongue slipped into the hot crevasses of his mouth. Exploring relentlessly with fail, Yuki remembered every curve of Shuichi's body, every scar of his precious skin, every sound he made to certain touches.

"I love you, Shuichi...so much." Yuki panted huskily, still clinging to him for dear life.

Suddenly Shuichi recalled Tatsuha saying those same words, excepted followed by gentle and loving caresses not owning and vicious possessiveness. New tear began to fall and Shuichi finally found his nerve. "Stop it, Yuki!" He yelled, slipping his knees in between his and Yuki's grinding bodies and powerfully kneed the blonde in the stomach. Yuki fell back slightly, his grip loosening around Shuichi's wrist. Shuichi managed to slid them through the space and he violently kicked the blonde from crowding him. He glower at Yuki with great fury. "Yuki you are a heartless bastard! And I wish I never met you!" He hollered, his eyes gripping tightly shut and his hands into fist. Yuki's eyes widened in shock.

"Do you really mean that Shuichi?" He asked, hurt for hearing such a statement from his love. He tried to approach Shuichi once again, but was quickly stopped when a vengeful hand slapped him roughly.

"I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU! I never want to see your face EVER again! Go to hell, Yuki!" Shuichi screamed, tears becoming a waterfall of emotion.

"Shuichi..." Yuki, held the bruised cheek Shuichi just so violently injured and his eyes fell to the ground. "Do you really want that?"

"Yes! Now get out of our home!" Shuichi barked, running to the door and jerked it open. He pointed to the exit. "Get. Out. Now." Yuki had never seen Shuichi so mad, well, made at all if you think about it. He obey against his wanting, and walked out the door.

He paused just as his last foot was in the threshold of Shuichi's home. "I'll be waiting, Shuichi. When he breaks your heart, I'll be waiting. And when he hurts you, I'll still be waiting. I won't give up on you...I love you."

"Leave!" Shuichi got impatient and shoved the blonde out of his doorway and slammed the door behind him.

Shuichi mournfully walked back to kitchen and started preparing a dinner for Tatsuha's return. He didn't mind his boyfriend would be back late, as long as he came back. He set a nice table for two and placed the food around it. After three hours, the table was ready. Cooking the food took most of his time, since it seemed like the best thing to get his mind off of Yuki. Sat down, waiting patiently for his love, embracing the lonely silence as he waited.

"Tatsuha would never betray me..." Shuichi tried to convince himself, since five more hours have passed. He was losing faith in his own beliefs, maybe Yuki was right. Maybe Yuki decided to come over today because he caught Tatsuha with another man or woman to be worse. Maybe he said all those things cause he knew he would find out eventually and be more hurt. Shuichi sighed sadly. "Yuki's just a jealous jerk. He's lying." He repeated again, tears casually falling from his eyes when he said it. And before long, his tears had drew him into a sorrowful sleep.

"Shuichi, I'm home." Tatsuha annoyance cheerfully, expecting a chorus of 'I missed you's and 'I love you's, and 'don't leave me's. But instead he was welcomed by darkest and silence. The house was completely quiet and there was no light on at all. "Shuichi?" He was stating to get worried. Cautiously, he made his way to the kitchen and turned on the light. His eyes widened in shock as he saw his love, sadly sleeping at a lonely table for two with his head engulfed in his crossed arms. "Shuichi!"

Hearing his name being calling, his head instantly shot up and a huge painful smile crossed his lips. "Tatsuha...you came back..." He shot from his seat and into his boyfriend's arms. He cried soft tears and repeated, "you came back..."

"Why wouldn't I Shuichi?" Tatsuha looked curiously at the crying love in his arms. Then he saw a pained expression as if he would break in any given moment. "Shuichi, I would never leave you." He held him tightly and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Shuichi. I'm so sorry I made you wait so long."

"I don't care about that!" Shuichi buried his head in Tatsuha's chest and allowed the tears to soak his clothes. "As long as you come back for me...I'll be happy."

It hurt Tatsuha to see his love like this, so vulnerable, so weak. He hated himself for making the boy feel such things. With much struggled, he got Shuichi to bed. Shuichi was unwilling to stay there, unless Tatsuha was there with him. So Tatsuha held Shuichi, waiting for sleep to take him. He himself had fallen asleep when he was sure Shuichi was settled. But not to long after he falls asleep, he feels Shuichi slipping from his embrace.

"Shuichi..." He whispered drowsily, seeing his love standing in the dark. "Come back to bed." He stated soothingly. Without being given an answer, he hears a slight ruffle of clothes and then he once again feels Shuichi cuddle back in bed with him. Unlike before, he could feel Shuichi's soft skin, unprotected by unwanted clothes. "Shuichi..." He became curious as to why he had returned to bed naked. Suddenly he feels shaky hands tighten around his waist and thin legs entangle with his own.

"...I love you, Tatsuha..." Shuichi murmurs sweetly then leans closer and kisses Tatsuha tenderly. He expected Shuichi to draw back soon in just a good night kiss but he kept in long and needy. Suspicion ran when Shuichi rolled over on top of him.

"Shuichi?" He quickly broke the contact when he felt warm hands run over his chest. "What are you doing?" He once again received no answer and Shuichi took his lips once again. His hands continued to explore the raven haired boy's body relentlessly. A curious hand slipped beneath the waist band of Tatsuha's boxers and mischievously played with the limb flesh beneath. "Shuichi!" Tatsuha broke the kiss again, sitting up immediately. He rushed to turn on the lamp beside the bed. "What are you doing?!" He aked sternly.

Shuichi blushed and downcast his eyes. Tatsuha glared at the naked boy now in his lap, hands still over his flesh. "I...I don't want you to leave me..." Shuichi muttered shyly.

His eyes widen in realization of Shuichi's actions. "Shuichi, you don't have to sleep with me to make me stay!" He gripped Shuichi tightly by the shoulders and pulled him into a soft embrace. "I thought you understood...you're more to me than sex." Hearing such a heartfelt confession, Shuichi burst into tears for what seemed like the hundredth time today. His slender arms wrapped around Tatsuha's waist and held on roughly. "I'm here because I love you, Shuichi, not your body." He let the boy empty himself in tears and quietly laid him back down still in his arms. "Get some sleep, Shuichi." He cooed tenderly into his ear.

"Will you still be here when I wake?" He asked shyly.

"I promise."

A/N: Yay, another chapter up. And wow this one was long, because I wanted to fit everything I planned in this chapter, lol. Well a long chapter should make up for a long waitI look forward to reviews!


	17. Yes Or No

**Track Seventeen **

**Yes Or No.**

The sun, being its usual annoying self, shined its rays upon everything in its each. That included one very depressed and very tired Shuichi. Quickly shielding his eyes from the hateful streams of light now flashing through his window, Shuichi grunted viciously. It had token him a moment to adjust to the new morning, but he got over its strangeness easily. He sat up depressingly, and wiped the night's accumulated sleep in his eyes. With a fitful yawn, Shuichi groggily looked around the room, trying to count stock of last night's events. Then it came to him. He had so eagerly thrown himself at Tatsuha in a desperate attempt to keep him from leaving. His eyes lowered softly as he remembered Tatsuha's wiliness but rejection. It hurt to be put down that way, but he could blame Tatsuha for turning him down, after all it wasn't passion or love that drove his actions but fear and recklessness. And for that he could have lost Tatsuha for real. He mournfully glanced at his side, where he'd imagined the black haired man would be sleeping at the moment. To his surprise there was no one beside him. Maybe Tatsuha really did leave him for such impatience. A sorrowful expression was displayed on Shuichi's miserable features as he sighed remorsefully. He had been a fool. He couldn't hold it against Tatsuha or Yuki for leaving him. He had been such an idiot. He had willingly slept with Yuki though he was still going out with Tatsuha. And without sudden warning he had dumped Yuki without them dating from the start to return to Tatsuha. No other dissevered his title, a player and a dog. A shy tear found its way to Shuichi's violet eyes as he suddenly clutched his legs close to his naked frame.

"Trying not to be alone...has only made me more lonely." He wept softly, burying his head deeply into his knees.

"Hey! Shuichi, get your lazy ass up!" Tatsuha's voice shocking boomed from what sound like the kitchen. Shuichi's head shot up immediately at hearing the hated but greatly appreciated demand.

Shuichi jumped from the bed and scrambled around for the clothes he had discarded in last nights attempt. He accidentally slipped on the blankets he let fall from the bed during his exit and fell to the floor with a loud thump.

"Shuichi?!" Tatsuha questioned from the kitchen at hearing the startling noise.

Shuichi struggled to free himself from the blankets submissive hold before Tatsuha could catch him pathetically interwoven in the blanket's warmth. Luckily, just as worried footsteps stopped in the doorway, Shuichi had managed to regain his prideful demeanor as he hurriedly stood.

"What are you doing?" Tatsuha ask inquisitively, curiosity showing in his eyes.

Shuichi blushed embarrassingly and rubbed the back of his head. "Just getting up." He laughed nervously.

Tatsuha smiled, shaking his head. He approached the pink haired male, kindly placing his hand on his soft shoulder. "I have breakfast ready. But I think you'd want to get dressed before eating. Unless you liking eating in the nude. He laughed. Shuichi shyly stared down at his unclothed form and mumbled an almost inaudible 'no'. "I thought so, now-" Before Tatsuha had a chance to finish his teasing, he was abruptly stopped when the timid figure embraced him suddenly. "Shuichi?" He mutter surprisingly as the small boy started to weep in his arms. Sighing kindly, Tatsuha wrapped his arms around Shuichi's slender body. "What's gotten into you lately? Its all tears and hugs with you." He asked, allot of worry revealed in his voice.

"I'm sorry Tatsuha..." Shuichi murmured sadly into the other's chest. "I want do it again-I promise." He cried giving a muffled request. "Just don't leave me...don't ever leave me!"

Tatsuha 'shh'ed the young pink-haired boy until his tears had stilled and there was no longer hushed pleas. "I told you before, I'm not going to leave you Shuichi. I promise." He had amazing managed to calm Shuichi down enough to tell him to get dressed. "I was hoping you would be up for going out tonight." He smiled friendly. Shuichi just gave a blank stare as Tatsuha rummaged through the closet. "I hope you haven't forgotten. But if you have, I'd like to refresh your memory." Still clueless of what Tatsuha's intentions were, Shuichi waited patiently for an explanation.

"Shuichi?"

"Yes." Shuichi replied curiously. Tatsuha smiled excitedly and hugged the boy suddenly without any warning or heed. Shuichi gave stifled gasp and quickly stared at Tatsuha with suspicion.

"Well. Finally, we meet." Tatsuha laughed humorously giving Shuichi his innocent smile. "What a pleasant surprise. So. How long have you been here? Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked, holding the same smile.

Shuichi went into a blonde moment and completely had a blank expression. It had to a whole two minutes for his mind to comprehend Tatsuha's complex statement. It finally hit him in a moment of realization, when he gasped loudly. "You said the same thing our first date!" He yelled, pointing astonishingly at Tatsuha. He hadn't realized the other was reenacting their first encounter.

"Man, you sure are dense." Tatsuha teased, patting him on the back. "If you still don't know, it's our six month anniversary!" He exclaimed, for once with excitement.

Shuichi went into blush for forgetting how long its been since their first date. Not only was this their anniversary it was exactly six months ago the day he first met Yuki as well. Despite this moment of pure happiness, Shuichi felt guilty and slightly upset. He wondered if Yuki would remember that day just as clearly as he had. He wondered if Yuki even thought him important enough to share an anniversary with.

-That Night-

Lucky for Shuichi, he didn't feel so odd when Tatsuha asked to take him back to the place they first met, with his friends Hiro and Suguru accompanying him. He would feel rather awkward among all those stranger as he danced with his boyfriend, but now he at least had two familiar faces. As the four males sat at their table, admiring all the other fancy dancing couples, Tatsuha finally encourage his date to come out onto the dance floor.

"Come on, Shuichi. You don't just want to sit and watch do you?" He asked timidly with a gentle smirk.

Shuichi bowed his head in shame. "Their playing classical and slow music." He mumbled softly.

"Are you telling me you don't know how to dance to anything but tech and pop." He laughed, viciously taking Shuichi by the hand and pulling him up. "Then I'll teach you." He smiled, dragging Shuichi off into the crowd of romantic couples.

"Tatsuha..." He muttered as Tatsuha put his arm around him and looked into his violet eyes. He half surrender to Tatsuha's devilish smile, quite weakened by his desire for him. Without any plan or suggestion they seemed instinctively to drift to the side of the floor joining the other dancers, moving briskly around. Gliding rhythmically here and there, Shuichi fell into the positions and steps without effort. It was the delightful sensation of being held by him and guided here and there that so appealed to Shuichi-the wonderful rhythm of his body coinciding with his.

"Why, Shuichi, aren't you a sly little dancer. You've caught on pretty quick." Tatsuha teased with a smirk.

"Maybe because I have such a great teacher." Shuichi chirped back happily. He laughed along with his black haired boyfriend as they enjoyed what seemed to be an eternity of dancing slowly and gracefully close to each other; Shuichi's head at Tatsuha's neck with his arms supported on strong shoulders.

Shuichi's two friends watched the two dance, Hiro in complete disgust by the evening. Suguru merely scolded him over rude, unnecessary remarks on the couple. Hiro nearly jumped from his seat in anger when Tatsuha had made up some lame excuse to drag Shuichi outside onto the balcony.

"Hiro, calm down. Don't let him faze you. After since Shuichi is happy with Tatsuha, shouldn't you, his best friend, be happy for him?" Suguru questioned, quirking up a brow.

"I mad because that idiot has a higher place of power. Shuichi is still emotionally unstable since he was with Yuki, being around Tatsuha will only make things worse. Tatsuha has the power at any given moment to break Shuichi, because he is already fragile. Yet all he does is flaunt Shuichi around like he's his special little trinket, not giving a damn about Shuichi's feelings." Hiro's fist tightened as he glared back at the couple talking on the balcony. "I had never seen Shuichi so happy then the day after he spent with Yuki. Even though the thoughts of having been the unfaithful on to Tatsuha would seep in, he was still happy. I don't know what Yuki did, but he did one hell of a job. He had accomplished in one night what Tatsuha hasn't been able to accomplish in six months. He's earned Shuichi's love."

"Wow, Tatsuha...this is an amazing view!" Shuichi exclaimed ecstatically, spinning around in small circles. The stars overhead surrounded him in their beautiful, warm glow. Nothing could make this night any better...or so Shuichi thought. He hesitated his spinning, trying to get the lights to stop running together, but instead they had formed a golden mane of hair everywhere, sparkling relentlessly for Shuichi. "Yuki..." Shuichi mutter to himself, remember how glorious Yuki's hair looked unruly and disheveled. He saw imaginary cold, golden eyes. Though they were cold, they held such love in them. As if they were cold merely to keep the passion frozen in time, and withstand spring's cruel melting. His violet eyes cast to the side in thought. He had to admit he'd fallen for those intense glassy, golden orbs. He had longed for the warmth of those strong supporting arms and those delicate, fierce pink lips. He wanted it all, but he knew he could never have such possessions.

"Shuichi? Is something wrong?" Tatsuha asked inquisitively, rushing to his love's side. Shuichi reassured him it was just dizziness that would quickly pass over. As if to prevent Shuichi's mind from reeling out of portion into his passion fantasy of the golden prince, Tatsuha engulf the frail body in his arms. "I hate it when you lie to me." He whispered, sounding hurt and confused. "But I should be use to it by now." He muttered with a smile.

"Tatsuha..." Shuichi looked down ashamed for his thoughts while he was with the other on their day. "I'm sorry..."

"I forgive you Shuichi, I always will." He released the boy and stood a foot away. Shuichi watched curiously as the black haired man got on one knee in front of him. "I can forgive the lying, and the betrayal...but if you reject me..." He presented a small velvet box, opening it slowly revealing a small, precious diamond ring. "I may not have strength enough to forgive the hurt you have caused me." He looked deeply into watery violet eyes and smiled softly. "Will you marry me?" He asked.

His heart fluttered astonishingly. Never had he imagined being asked such a question, especially by Tatsuha. Yet something deep down told him the question was unavoidable.

With tear filled eyes, Shuichi stuttered surprisingly. "W-why...why me Tatsuha? I don't deserve your love. I've...so many bad things...and yet...you still love me..." Shuichi fell to his knees, clutching his hands into fist, weeping softly. "When I still love Yuki..." He whispered to himself, making sure Tatsuha wasn't to heard.

"Shuichi, none of that matters! I love you for you, the good and the bad you. I love everything about you! What has happened in the past, can be forgotten. I've forgiven you...and I want you by my side forever." He embraced the weeping boy and held tightly. "Please...Shuichi...if you don't want to hurt me more than you have...don't leave me...stay with me."

Shuichi bowed his head gently on the others shoulder, gripping his sleeves fiercely. How could he forgive him for that? For loving his brother...for still loving his brother? Tatsuha maybe able to forget, but Shuichi knew everything would resurface anytime he forced it behind him. He couldn't escape what was there...who was there...waiting for him.

"I'll be waiting, Shuichi. When he breaks your heart, I'll be waiting. And when he hurts you, I'll still be waiting. I won't give up on you...I love you." Yuki's meaningful words danced around in his head every second of everyday. Not a thought went by without reminiscing on the meaning of that statement.

But here he was be begged to stay, when it was him only early that day, begging for Tatsuha never to leave him. In a way he had been asking Tatsuha to want this. By clinging onto him for dear life, he had convinced Tatsuha there was no other way to reassure him that he would stay.

It was his fault, everything. Allowing himself to fall for Yuki, and still be with Tatsuha. He had dug his own grave from the very beginning, now it was time to make his decision. If he said no, could he return to Yuki. Would Yuki still want him if he knew he had ran away because of Tatsuha's truth o staying. If he said yes, could he live a life with a face constantly reminding him of the other love he had. The possible love he could have had. Yes or No?

A/N: This has to be one o the most evilest suspense chapters I've done so far. snicker I sorry for the torture, but you will find out Shuichi's decision next chapter!


	18. When In Doubt

**Track Eighteen**

**When In Doubt**

Despite the apartment being a gruesome place and depressingly dark since a certain pink haired lover stopped coming over, it still possessed a few warming qualities. Qualities which Yuki wished it hadn't. A drown buzzing sound and an annoying cheerful chirping sound rudely drew Yuki from his sleep that morning. He groggily moaned and turned his head to the side with much frustration. He was still extremely tired from not getting much sleep due to his constant worrying about Shuichi. He lifted one golden eye and spotted the source of the destructive noise. Bees happily collecting their spring nectar and birds cheerfully building their homes just outside the window. He wiggled his weak arm from beneath the blanket and quickly stopped the irritating sound by tossing an unused pillow at the closed window, startling the creatures and scaring them away. He yawned loudly and cuddled closer to the empty side of the bed, with only the pillows to comfort him, and fell silently back to sleep. But such bliss can only last so long.

"EIRI!" Mika's horrendous voice roared from the door of Yuki's apartment. Reluctantly, Yuki crawled from his bed and stumbled to the front room to open the door.

"Why not try knocking next time?!" Yuki arrogantly muttered, slightly drawing the door open a crack. "Now what the hell do you want?" He gave the young brunet a fearsome glare, but relented its intensity when he noticed Tohma was also at the door.

Not waiting for Yuki to invite her in, Mika rudely pushed her way through. Tohma nervously looked at Yuki's snarling expression for her doing so and followed timidly in. "This is all your fault Eiri!" She accused throwing her hands in the air wildly and sighing frustratingly.

A blonde eye brow lifted to this remark as two arms crossed tightly around Yuki's lean figure. "Oh, really? Mind telling what exactly is my fault for you can get the hell out of my home." He added, gradually losing his temper with her.

"It's a tragedy, a conspiracy, a premonition of the end of the world!" Mika exaggerated loudly, collapsing onto Yuki's couch. Tohma realized long before Mika did, that Yuki didn't fancy her beating around the bush.

"Mika is upset about what happened involving Tatsuha-san." Suguchi added in knowingly.

At the mention of Tatsuha's named, Tohma had managed to grab Yuki's attention. "What happened?!" He urged his sister, more seeing her visit as more importance. Anything that dealt with Tatsuha, would surely effect Shuichi in the long run.

Mika looked desperately at her younger brother, tears quickly forming at the corner of her eyes. Surprisingly, Yuki rushed to her side, grasping her shoulders and shaking her wildly. "Tell me what happened Mika, damn it!" He demanded, anger and worry mixing into one as the thought of Shuichi being somehow hurt because of all this.

Then the uncontrollable tears came, and Mika and she clasped her hands over her face. "Because of your stupid queer ways! Tatsuha proposed to a fucking boy! And the ass accepted!" Yuki's eyes dilated and his heart nearly stopped at the news. He had prepared himself for the worst, but this was just unexpected. "You managed to corrupt or little brother into becoming a gay, Eiri! I hate you!" She wailed uncharitably. Tohma simply smirked embarrassingly and shook his head. It was unlike his wife to lose her cool, but as circumstances have it, this would be the only time.

"I have to give Mr. Shindo his props, Eiri." Tohma replied coolly. "I didn't think the kid had it in him to accept Tatsuha's gracious offer of marriage when it is obvious you two are destined." He giggled softly at Yuki's unusually pale face.

"Don't complement him, Tohma!" Mika yelled, rushing to her feet. "He needs no praise for what he's done! Now we have to queers in the family, neither which father will favor!" She retorted, drawing Yuki from his daze.

"Get out!" Yuki finally got enough sense to say. Both his guest looked questionably at him in surprise. "Get out of my house, now!" He demanded. He needn't be reminded of how their father was disapproving of such a marriage and how Shuichi would be his if not for this large speed bump along the way. Without much convincing, Tohma and Mika left.

"Damn it, Tatsuha!" Yuki hollered loudly, slamming his fist onto the coffee table before him once the two visitor had left. "What are you up to?" He growled. Now what chance did he stand getting Shuichi back, when the ass was engaged to his younger brother. It took all of Yuki's strength not to run out the door in his pajamas might I add, and seek and destroy Tatsuha.

"How about this one?"

Hopeful purple eyes averted to the referred piece of jewelry in Tatsuha's palm. Suddenly finding this piece more enchanting then the rest. "It's beautiful, Tatsuha!" Shuichi exclaimed, examining the gloriously shining amethysts ring.

"I think it matches your eyes wonderfully." Tatsuha charmed with smile. Shuichi blushed momentarily and rushed into an embrace with his future husband. Kissing the delicate lips before him, he giggled.

"Thanks allot Tatsuha!" He nearly squealed as Tatsuha informed the clerk of which rings they would be buying. "I'm so excited!"

Tatsuha laughed at Shuichi's normal perkiness, it was so refreshing as well as amusing. "Well you will just have to be patient for a couple of more days." He smirked. "I can barely contain myself either, when I will have you all to myself soon."

A cold golden glare was directed to the two love birds from around the corner as the couple left the jewelry store. Yuki was most displeased with Tatsuha being so vulgarly familiar with Shuichi in public, it sickened him. His love at the arm of his much despised brother as they traveled to their take store; the bakery. He would have to find some way to get Shuichi away from Tatsuha for they could talk, but the pink-haired boy seemed to be so clingy to him. After an hour of watching the two fuss over which flavor the cake should be; coming to Shuichi's idea of strawberry shortcake, the two left for another store. Yuki still followed closely but sneakily behind the two.

"Tatsuha, how did you ever convince your father to let us be married?" Shuichi asked shyly, swaying their shopping bags back and forth as they walked.

Tatsuha's eyes move shiftily to the ground. "He was rather reluctant to agreeing, but I insisted it or I would disown myself from the family. Being that bro has already isolated himself from the family, he didn't want to take chances losing another heir to the shrine." Shuichi stiffed at hearing Yuki's name, maybe he should thank the other. If not for Yuki's rebellion against the family, their father would have never let Tatsuha marry.

"Is that why we are having a traditional wedding? Because your family works at a shrine?" He asked timidly, his eyes glazed over with curiosity.

Tatsuha smirked, seeing as how Shuichi had left himself opened for another crude remark. "That…and-I didn't want to have to see you in a modern wedding dress, when you look so terrible as a girl." He laughed when Shuichi flared in anger.

"Hey! That's not funny! That was a one time thing and Hiro made me do it, so why bring it up all the time?!" He yelled, red flashing brightly on his cheeks as Tatsuha had to hold his stomach in laughter.

"But that one incident was the thing that brought us together, was it not?" He snickered, pulling Shuichi closer by the waist. "Therefore it is important to reestablish. Plus, I really wanted to see you in a kimono." He teased, tapping the boy lightly on the nose with his index finger. "Is that a crime?" Shuichi bashfully shook his head and gave a weak smile. "Now I have under arrangements to plan, why don't you get your friends to help you pick out an Uchikake." Tatsuha suggested before regrettably leaving his love's side.

"Now tell me exactly why you've brought us over here, Shuichi?" Hiro replied stubbornly, crossing his arms as he leaned heavily against the door to Shuichi's dressing room.

Suguru suppressed a soft laugh and smiled. "Because it is tradition that a groom not see his bride in the dress before the wedding. It is bad luck, Hiroshi." He explained friendly, knowing that Shuichi didn't quit feel like dealing with Hiro's attitude today.

"I don't see why you bother, the marriage is already headed for a crash course ending in pain and misery." He remarked with a smirk, causing Shuichi to come charging out of the dressing room in just his Hadajuban.

"Hiro, I'm serious! You are suppose to be my best friend! Why are you making fun of Tatsuha?" Shuichi nearly wailed in sorrow at his friend's cruel nature. "I even want you to be my best mad, because I can trust you with anything." His voice started to crack with fear that Hiro would never accept this engagedment and would forever be angry with Shuichi.

"Calm down Shu-chan, I'm just pissed you'd rather marry this Tatsuha guy than the person you actually love." He grunted, avoiding Shuichi's glistening eyes. "Now don't just stand here in Kimono under garments."

Shuichi nodded reluctantly and walked back into the changing room, still sadden by Hiro's remark. "I do love him, Hiro." He tried to sound as reassuring as possible, but it was hard when he knew there was less truth in that statement than any other he had ever claimed. Slipping on each sleeve of the elegant, silk, white Uchikake Kimono, Shuichi headed back out to see if the others liked it. But as suspected, Shuichi was not the most graceful person there is, and the naturally long attire only helped prove more to that fact. Not having token barely a step outside of his dressing room, Shuichi was already tumbling over the long fabric. Luckily, just before his face collided with the hard floor, two strong arms had caught him. In a flash, Shuichi was back on his feet, being held up graciously by those two warm hands.

"Somehow you manage to insult this beautiful piece of art with your clumsy feet." Retorted a intimidating voice. Shuichi's head shot up at hearing the familiar tone. His once wide eyes dilated upon seeing the cold gaze directed to him from such a serious face.

"Y-Yuki..." He stutter nervously, he felt he would collapse if not for the two arms sustaining him. A overwhelming woozy feeling convinced him this was no dream, but the cruel reality of karma ready to taunt him.

"So where's the ass that asked for your hand?" Yuki grumbled fiercely. It took awhile for Shuichi to shake off his shock.

"You mean Tatsuha?" He replied embarrassingly.

"Who else would I be talking about? Damn, you are just as dense as ever, Shuichi." Yuki remarked, smirking. "But I must say, seeing you in this Uchikake is rather amusing and perhaps...adorable." A coy smile graced Yuki's lips as he saw the once beloved red come over Shuichi's face. It was much a joy to faze the other and embarrass him.

Shuichi was rather pleased when Yuki actually complemented him, even though it came directly after a hated tease. It was still a complement. But what he heard next from the blonde, broke his heart unsuspectingly.

"I guess I'm happy for the ass, he has you after all." Yuki added with a slight hurt tone in his voice.

But not quit as hurt as Shuichi was right now. Yuki was happy for Tatsuha?! His little brother had stolen his love and he was happy for him?! What the hell is wrong with him?! Has the whole fucking world gone mad?! Shuichi thought in a panic. Despite him not wanting to attempt it, Shuichi wanted Yuki to be mad. If he was disapproving of this marriage, than he would finally know if the other truly cared about him. If Yuki truly loved him like he said he did, then he wouldn't be so approving of this.

"You jerk..." Shuichi mutter under breath. He roughly forced himself from Yuki's grasp and pushed the other back. Not wanting to show his anger when he hasn't seen Yuki in such a long time, Shuichi changed the subject. "Are you coming to the wedding?" He anticipated this response the most.

"Why should I?" Yuki nearly snarled, having felt rejected by Shuichi's haste action.

"Because its good to support family!" Shuichi exclaimed, realizing the answers were so simple even Yuki should be able to see them. "And! And-" Shuichi was easily fazed by Yuki's stupidity that he let his guard down easily. "I want you to be there!" He blurted out.

Not only had Shuichi's eyes widen at his confession, but those of the cold, supposedly heartless writer as well. That stated was the nearness thing to saying he stilled love Yuki, regardless of his agreement with Tatsuha.

"Umm...I'll think about it..." Yuki mumbled surprisingly low. He looked over Shuichi once more, truth was he didn't want to have to see Shuichi dressed like this for Tatsuha.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" A voice boomed as he entered the store.

"Speak of the devil." Yuki murmured under breath. Tatsuha stomped into the department store with fury ablaze in his eyes. Nothing could be worse than seeing your soon to be husband talking with the one he would most doubtingly leave you for.

"I don't want you at the wedding!" He yelled, quickly jerking Shuichi away from the other and throwing his arms protectively around him. "You've cause enough trouble already, I don't need you ruining our big day, understood?!"

Yuki gave Tatsuha a daggered glare before barking, "I wasn't going anyway. I have a deadline due then. So you two can have fun without out me." He sneered before heading for the exit.

Shuichi, still caught in astonishment over Yuki's statement, nearly cried. Was it true Yuki was just toying with him when he said he would think about it. Maybe the blonde truly didn't care about him at all. Maybe this was all a sick joke just to tease him over having fallen for him. Maybe it was pity for the fool, that had lead Yuki to give such confident words. Maybe Shuichi was just being played on both teams and without realizing it he was blindly allowing them to trick him. Maybe, just maybe...Yuki never loved him.

A/N: Why do I keep doing this? I didn't mean to take so long, I really am sorry. I just get distracted and caught up in things that pull me away from writing. I'll try my very hardest to post the next chapter soon! Thanks to all you for waiting and reviewing, I truly do appreciate it!


	19. Deep Dive

**Track Nineteen**

**Deep Dive**

"Yuki you jerk." A horse voice roared with a flash of sorrow and anger. The normally perky and enthusiastic pink haired singer was now sadly consulting his own tears. He had stay in the far off corner of the room, pathetically cradling himself with a thick blanket. But after the first hour of crying and sulking, Hiro and Suguru were starting to get annoyed by his everlasting pity party.

"Shuichi! Just forget the ass! So what if he's not coming to the wedding, at least Tatsuha will be there!" Hiro exclaimed, his patience quickly growing thin with each passing moment. He was reluctant to letting Shuichi spend the night at his house since he was not suppose to stay the night with his groom, now that he was all mope.

"Hiro, you must bbe considerate of Shuichi's condition." Suguru calmly announced, patting the other band mate on the back,

"You act like he's sick when he's just being a baby." Hiro groaned, rubbing the back of his head as he watched his best friend wallow in his own tears. "I thought you didn't like Yuki?" Hiro questioned, hoping to draw Shuichi out of his fit long enough to answer him.

Sniffling slightly, Shuichi looked back up to Hiro with distant eyes. "I don't." He mumbled softly in his defense, though he knew know one would believe him anyway. "I just wanted him to care." Wiping his watery eyes, Shuichi pulled the blanket more tightly around him. " I want him to at least be mad that me and Tatsuha are getting married. Then..." He hesitated in his mornful thoughts. "I would know he felt something if anything at all about me."

Feeling guilty for his previous statements, Hiro sat beside Shuichi. He wrapped his arm lazily around the other's shoulder. "I may not know this Yuki guy very well, but I would say he is pretty pissed that you ditched him. Any guy would be lucky to have you." He comforted, though he was aware of a slightly aggressive look he was getting from Suguru. Since Shuichi was so depressed, Suguru would let the statement pass just this once.

"I guess you are right Hiro." Shuichi muttered, looking back down to his toes. Curling and uncurling them, he finally sighed. He could no longer deny he still and had always had feelings for Yuki. But were those feelings truly stronger than those he had for Tatsuha.

"Alright little buddy, I think it's best you get some sleep now. You have a big day ahead of you." Hiro reminded him. And without warning he lifted the calmed boy and sat him along the couch. "And no more crying. You don't want puffy, red eyes tomorrow, do you?" Shuichi timidly shook his head and with that Suguru and Hiro both left the room.

The day started off very promising. So far all the guest that had been invited had arrived on time and were now seat outside in the court yard of the Uesugi Shrine. It baffled many personal friends of the family as to why the father agreed to have the wedding here when he was already so strict and controlling of his children. But they were all still happy to have such an occasion approved by him.

White flowers lined various places in the yard, along with brightly colored ribbons. And nearly all the seats had been filled because of both groom's popularity. But only one familiar face had been absent in Shuichi's keen check of quest as he stared out of his dressing room's window. He had been watching intently as many guest came to sit down, but none with the noticeable blonde hair and cold glare. It sadden him more that maybe Yuki had been telling the truth when he said he could not come. Though all hopes seemed lost as the last of the seats were quickly being filled up, Shuichi managed to hold onto his last strand of faith. Maybe Yuki would arrive late on purpose just to annoy him, or he might be hiding cunningly among the crowd.

"Don't kid yourself." Shuichi sighed to himself. Thinking of such lies only disappointed him more as he realized there was not going to be any surprise arrivals.

Fully dressed in his traditional wedding Uchikake Kimono, Shuichi headed for the door. He awaits the song to signal his entrance, and gracefully headed down the long aisles. But as he had left the doors and pasted by the first row of seats, he noticed the breath-taking golden eyes. His head turned slightly to see completely if his mind had merely been playing a trick on him, but no. It had been Yuki sitting in the last row, his arms crossed defiantly. And their eyes immediately connected, drawing Shuichi's fears away. He smiled warmly, though he had only received a gentlemen's nod in return. He was thrilled Yuki had decided to show. Even if his reasons were to make fun of him if he tripped over the long tail of his kimono and landed face first on the ground, or something of the sort. No matter what the reason, he was happy Yuki had come. Because it meant...he cared.

Unfortunately, Shuichi wasn't the only one to notice Yuki's startling arrival, but a furious black haired groom as well. He was in denial that such thing could be happening. It was obvious his older brother would try to stop the wedding. Tatsuha made sure to stay on guard as his future husband approached the alter.

The wedding progressed as expected and yet unexpectedly, since Yuki had yet to make a rude comment. He merely glared with resentful eyes toward the two. Probably plotting a cruel way to destroy his brother and make his life a living hell. Soon the most dreaded part of the whole ceremony was among them. The death defying question of 'If anyone knows a reason why these tow should not be married, state now or forever hold you silence' arrived. The crowd sat in their suspicious silence after the minister had asked that question.

More than a couple of eyes directed to the young writer sitting in the back. Hiro and Suguru both, standing in the front as best men, looked toward Yuki expectedly. Mika, angry as she was for being asked to be a bride's/groom's maid, also anticipated Yuki's objection. And nothing but silence lingered.

Shuichi and Tatsuha stared from the corner of their eyes, wondering why Yuki had yet to say anything. The blonde man just sat there like all the other guest, his arms still crossed, and a evil smirk now formed on his lips. Evidently he knew such an answer was expected of him, yet it was like he would not mention it because he knew that is what everyone anticipated. He was remaining quiet in a cruel oath of finally deciding not to bud in.

The minister continued as their was no words administered. Shuichi bowed his head, weeping sorrowfully in his head. He was in shock; Yuki didn't really care! He had only come to shove it in his face how Shuichi was so miserable without him. How the boy longed for his approval and love every moment of his life. How he was truly making the biggest mistake in his entire life!

Just as Tatsuha was directed to say his final words in accepting the bonds, Shuichi looked back to him worriedly. The minister turned to Shuichi and requested the boy quote his acceptance: "I Shuichi Shindo take thee Tatsuha Uesugi to be thy lawful wedded husband."

Again there was silence as everyone anticipated Shuichi's restatement, but there was none given. "I can't." He murmured sadly, his voice low with embarrassment. Tatsuha stiffened as he was the only one who heard Shuichi's declaration. "I'm sorry Tatsuha..." He whimpered. And before the raven haired groom had a chance to comment, Shuichi trotted away from him. He walked quickly back down the aisles, a wave of astonished eyes following him. Shuichi stopped right in front of Yuki, solemnly hating himself for being such an idiot and prolonging this moment.

Golden eyes stared and ostracized Shuichi as Yuki stood up. In shame his pink head fell and there was only mournful confession. "I-I love you Yuki..." Shuichi finally had enough courage to say. "I love you...even if you hate me. I don't care if you think I'm an idiot or a brat, selfish and annoying. Because if I can just be around you, I can be happy." Soft purple eyes looked hopefully at Yuki. "Even if you hurt me, I want to be with you."

Hiro was throwing a wild party in his mind at this very moment and Suguru was quietly accepting this as the right thing. But Tatsuha was enraged and marched over to the two. He hadn't the time to yell at Yuki, before his brother spoke first. "I'm sorry Tatsuha." Yuki smirked uncaringly. "I stole your love on your wedding day." Tatsuha would be satisfied if he could punch Yuki's face in, but the other had merely ignored his reaction and turned back to Shuichi. "Do you think you've made the right decision?"

"I don't care, as long as I can be with you for the rest of my life." Shuichi stated seriously, a determined look in his eyes. "Will you allow me to?"

Shuichi only sees a devious smirk widen before he instinctively closes his eyes as he is greeted with a delicate kiss. Yuki's lips were just as he remembered them; warm and full of the flaming love he possessed for him. A comforting hand cups his cheeks as the kiss lingered for a moment longer. Then finally the blonde parts and leans closer to Shuichi's ear. "See I always get what I wan." Yuki chuckled smugly.

"Then I belong to you?" Shuichi asked.

Yuki nodded, finally smiling. "If you will marry me." Delighted with the offer, Shuichi allows Yuki to lead him back to the alter. The ceremony proceed without much interruption though Tatsuha was angrily foaming in the corner.

Mika was also sulking in the corner complaining. "Now Yuki wants to settle down. And all the times I tell him to, it means nothing. The nerve of that guy."

When they had kissed to seal the marriage, Shuichi had regretfully reproached Tatsuha. "I hope you can forgive me. I lead you to believe I loved you." He replied remorsefully.

"I forgive you Shuichi, but I doubt I can ever for give you bro." Tatsuha retorted viciously as his brother joined them. But regardless of his statement he reached out his hand and shook Yuki's. "Congratulations on winning the best prize." He spat.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Wow, I'm almost done with the fic, only one more chapter to go,lol. Well that is unless any fans want to offer some ideas as on how to keep the fic going. And I know I was super late on updating, but at least you can wait for the next chapter, happy that you know Shuichi and Yuki are finally together. So see ya next time, and pm me if you have any ideas-


	20. The Finale! Taking Flight!

**The Finale!**

**Track Twenty**

**Taking Flight**

No one was quite as upset as Tatsuha, for his love was now married to his back-stabbing brother and was therefore unattainable. The scene of Yuki kissing his supposed husband on what was to be his wedding day, was just too much to bare, Tatsuha had long ago left the temple to avoid hearing the repeats of words and Shuichi saying 'I do'. he now sat moping in all of his self-pity along the front steps.

"Aww Tatsu-chan has the gloomies." Ryuichi moaned sadly to his pink bunny he had brought dressed up as well to the wedding with him. Tatsuha sighed, he'd prefer to be alone while sulking but he knew that would be too much to ask of the dark, green haired singer.

"I'm not gloomy." Tatsuha lied to protect what little dignity he had salvaged after being dumped at his own wedding.

"Then why are your eyes like this?" Ryuichi asked, pulling his bottom eyelids down and making a corpse-like expression to imitate Tatsuha's pathetic demeanor.

Tatsuha grunted as he took a look. He truly didn't believe he looked 'that' pathetic, but maybe he did through Ryuichi's eyes. "Forget it. I just feel down is all." He explained grumpily.

Ryuichi quickly stopped his mocking and sat beside Tatsuha. "But why? Aren't you happy Shuichi is happy?" Ryuichi asked. For some strange reason, anyone hanging around Shuichi would have some of his happiness rub off on them no matter how bad they were feeling before hand. The guy just had that effect on people.

"Why should I be happy? He had to cause my sadness for his own happiness...but I guess that just sounds as selfish for him as it does for me." Tatsuha sighed. He cupped his face in his hands, wishing to die after experiencing all of this humiliation.

"But Shuichi didn't mean to. He like Tatsu-chan allot, I like Tatsu-chan allot." Ryuichi explained in his less than mature voice, trying to make a point that wasn't all that helpful. But it had seemed to pull Tatsuha out of the dumps for awhile as he lifted his head and stared surprisingly at Ryuichi.

"What do you mean?" He asked. He recalled their less than safe dancing at the club Beloved, one of the reasons Shuichi had turned to Yuki. But Tatsuha merely thought that was a spur of the moment where they both just loved to dance, plus he was under the influence that it was the only chance he would get to dance with his idol. He had never thought it was simply because Ryuichi had also taken a liking to him.

"Ryuichi loves Tatsuha too!" The giddy male cheered, quickly throwing his arms around Tatsuha's neck and pulling him into a childish embrace. "So no more scary eyes!" He demanded with a soft and sweet chuckle.

Tatsuha had felt pink tinge his cheeks to Ryuichi's declaration. Surely this guy couldn't have just decided he loved him right? It was impossible. Even he didn't believe in love at first sight, though he had heard plenty of stories about it. After a brief moment of hesitation, Tatsuha wrapped his arms around Ryuichi's waist, returning the kind hug. "Well I like you too Ryuichi." Tatsuha assure the hyper-active male. Sure he didn't think it to be love, but he was sure there had always been admiration and feelings for the other, which would in time develop into love. Not that he really knew if Ryuichi actually loved him, with anything the other said, Tatsuha could never take it seriously.

A soft shower of white grain came down upon the happily married couple. Of course Yuki was not as happy as Shuichi to have millions of grains of rice hitting him in the head, but he was still happy none the less. Why shouldn't he be, he had his one true love not to mention an entire week of excuses for not finishing his novel? Surely his editor would understand the sacredness of a relaxing honeymoon. Though he knew Shuichi would not be very pure after he got through with him. After all last time he allowed Shuichi to take him, but this time Yuki would top him. He look forward to taking the treasure not even Tatsuha has managed to touch. As they exited the shrine, Tohma pulled up in Yuki's car in order to drive the couple over to where the reception was being held. Slipping into the back seat beside his lover, Yuki had already latched his eager lips to those of Shuichi.

"Y-yuki...c-can't you wait for this..." Shuichi nearly moaned against the luscious lips pressing to his. For crying out loud, they had a whole honeymoon to do this. And Shuichi didn't want to grow tired of it before then, or ever for that matter.

Yuki smirked and simply twirled his fingers around into Shuichi's beautiful pink locks. "How can you expect me to hold myself back, when you look so tempting?" He teased, his tongue slowly running across Shuichi's bottom lip.

"I'm all for newlywed romance, but we are here you two." Tohma budded in with a soft chuckled. As much as he love seeing Yuki this happy with someone, he rather not be around when things get too heated up, which he was sure would happen.

Yuki glared at Tohma, inner resentment for breaking up their little fun. But he soon gave up on even thinking about just staying in the car to finish and stepped out. Shuichi followed closely behind him. Their presence was announced the moment they walked into the room, and already a chorus clapping and cheering followed as they walked up to the main table in the front of the room. Upon the nicely decorated, white table cloth, was gorgeous silverware of the finest.

After holding the chair out for Shuichi, Yuki sat closely by his new husband. Their most close family and friends sat beside them. It was surprising that Tatsuha had showed up even after what happened and still sat at the main table, unbelievably sitting beside him was Ryuichi. As people waited for the food, they engaged in some idle conversation, usually asking the new couple about personal questions. But some were rather disturbing as well as rude. Shuichi would remember one question from Tohma, asking if the two had considered letting Tatsuha join in on a little newly-wed 'fun'. Shuichi nearly choked at that question, but soon got over it.

Yuki, unlike the rest of the crowd, was not at all entertained by the conversation. He had quite allot of other things on his mind, that he wished to do. But he was sure Shuichi would not be up for it right now, as if that really affected his decisions. Yuki smirked deviously as the food was being brought to them, it was time for a more intriguing distraction than conversation.

"So Mika has told me that you two didn't really get along the first time you met, is it true?" One guest asked amusingly. Just as the man spoke, Yuki was sneakily slipping his hand beneath the table cloth and onto Shuichi's lap. He exchanged a curious glace to the other, as he gently caressed the other's thigh.

Shuichi took a small sip of his water as his eyes darted toward Yuki. He set down the glass and nodded lightly. "Oh yes...at first...Now we're just as happy as can be...aren't we Yuki?" He asked with a dangerous stress on the word 'Yuki', though he made sure that only Yuki would hear it. He narrowed his eyes lightly at his husband and gripped his fork, just in case the other was going to try something horrible. 'What are you up to...?' Shuichi mouthed to Yuki, only receiving an evil gleam in response.

"Yep, we couldn't be more happier." Yuki chuckled friendly toward the guest. His hands gallantly rubbing Shuichi's thigh more forcefully. They slipped lower with ease, and settled at Shuichi's crotch. Yuki merely talked with the other guest as if he were not groping the pink haired male as he spoke. Delicately he massaged the sensitive layer of skin through his clothes.

Shuichi nearly choked on the food he had been trying to swallow. He grabbed the napkin and held it to his mouth, looking down immediately. His face was soon a beet red and it felt like his heart would implode on itself. He jerked lightly in his seat and glared at Yuki beside him. What was Yuki trying to do? This was not the time nor the place to be doing such a thing, not that Shuichi didn't like it.

Yuki smiled innocently, though that was disbelieving for even him, "are you okay my dear?" He asked kindly, putting on the most adorable smile he could manage without smirking evilly. His nimble fingers playfully loosened Shuichi's garments and cunningly slipped into the offense fabric. With better access, Yuki steadily caressed the limp flesh, waiting until he could feel it start to harden before he started to actually pump it.

"...I'm feeling a bit under the weather.." The singer managed to speak without growling at his husband. He gripped lightly onto the napkin he held in his hand, pursing his lips close together. He wanted to say with all his might that he detested what this was and what it felt like…but then again...that would have partially been a lie.

"I don't know why that would be." An oh so guilty Yuki replied sweetly. He smirked as he noticed Shuichi's attempts at hiding his emotions, but he wouldn't give him much of a choice soon. He pumped more ferociously at the throbbing member, hopefully making Shuichi plead openly for more. His smile widen as the steady flesh stood upright with hardness.

"...Neither would I." Yuki turned to him with a forced smile. He felt like his face might crack if he tried to smile any longer. "I think, however, everyone might want to leave if they don't want to catch what I have.." He advice. He set his elbow on the table and slid his spoon off until it hit the ground with a clang. "Oh drat...seems that I dropped my spoon. Yuki, help me find it." With that, he slid down underneath the tablecloth and dragged Yuki under with him. "What do you think you're doing!?" He hissed under his breath so that no one could hear them.

"What do you think Shuichi?" Yuki replied calmly in a forced happiness as well. He smirked. "I'm just merely tending to the duties of a husband." He inquired, trying to keep from laughing. "Are you displeased with my efforts. Cause I think Shuichi Jr. would disagree." He chuckled pointing to Shuichi's upright member.

Shuichi scowled deeply and shoved the other back. He climbed on top of him and held his wrists down with all his might. If Yuki was so dead set on humiliating them both with his little stunt, Shuichi would not stop him. "Hmm, I don't know...Why don't you ask him yourself? Maybe your mouth will be happy to since your hand is keen enough to feel it up." Shuichi coed, smirking as he now had the upper hand. "Or are you going to be a good, patient husband and wait for later?" The pink haired male breathed shallowly, making sure that he would not cause any noise that might alarm those still sitting around the table. He was glad it was so dark under there, because he was sure his face was burning up. It was the first time he had ever done anything like this.

Yuki chuckled. "Well since you put it that way...I think I will take you up on your first offer." With a skillful fluidity, Yuki pushed Shuichi onto his back and gently straddled his love as he neared the anticipating muscle. "Do try to keep quiet, unless you want an audience." He teased, bending down and finally taking the entire appendage into his mouth.

Shuichi pursed his lips together and clenched his fists, shuddering from the sudden sensation of it all. Yuki was pleased by the reaction of his audience. He continued more confidently, now that he knew Shuichi was having a hard time keeping his cool. He pulled off from the member and licked it's underside, circling it around as he massaged the sack of flesh beneath it. Taking the whole length in again, he swirled his tongue around it and sucked hard at the needy member. This would be a night he never wanted Shuichi to forget.

And Shuichi wouldn't forget as he swallowed hard, a soft grunt was the only thing that made it past his lips. He breathed slow and carefully. It felt as if his head was spinning around on his shoulders. He felt his heart racing and pounding against his chest, needless to say he yearned for more. Yuki hungrily licked and sucked at the length. His tongue playfully inched into the small slit at the tip of Shuichi's member. But once again he forced the large flesh into his throat and pumped it in and out, coating the muscle with his saliva. He would urgently coax Shuichi into pleading for more.

He yearned to hear his whimpering voice, admitting he enjoyed the demonstration. Shuichi's breath hitched lightly, and he found it hard to catch his breath again. He didn't want to be over powered so easily by something like this, if he could just reach Yuki before he came. He grabbed Yuki by the collar and jerked him away, he sat straight up again and pulled him closer into a kiss, his tongue instantly intruding the other's mouth. "Are you two alright down there? Haven't you found that spoon yet?" One of the guests asked.

Shuichi instantly released Yuki and drew back from the kiss. His cheeks reddened as he knew they had stayed down here for quite some time. He was surprised no one had checked on them yet. More embarrassment showed to his face as he knew that everyone must have had their own suspicion of the incident. Quickly the nervous male, straighten his clothes. Yuki, who was sulking over the interruption, got the hint and knew they would have to return to the surface and face all of those curious faces. But that never fazed him personally since he didn't give a care about what anyone thought. If only some of that over confidence would rub off on Shuichi.

"Yeah, we're fine, we found it." Yuki remarked, sliding back into his chair with the spoon in hand. he wasn't about to make up some lie to secure both of their secrets, and he would just allow the group to remain curious. Shuichi slipped in beside Yuki, of course he hadn't the courage to look anyone he knew personally in the eye after that moment. Surely any one who truly knew Yuki, would have figured it out. And it was obvious to tell that at Tatsuha had put all the pieces together, judging by the hidden glare he gave Yuki every few minutes. Luckily, Ryuichi was there to distract him with his normal child-like exuberance.

After the traditional tossing of the bouquet and guarder, much to Shuichi's dislike of having worn it in the first place, and the cake cutting, the reception had ended without anymore suspicious causalities. And the crowd of guest and family waved them off as they left in the car to start their honeymoon. It wasn't a very long drive to the resort they were staying in at the beach, but it did seem like that to Yuki. They had barely made it up to their rooms with their luggage with Yuki always groping and kissing Shuichi every chance he got. He even scared all of the people out of the elevator, which didn't other Shuichi too much.

Once in the room, Shuichi was already looking for the best way to rest after such a stressful and exciting day. There was no other place better for such a job than the large Jacuzzi just outside of their suite on the balcony. Shuichi hurriedly jumped into his swim trunks after what seemed forever of getting out of his wedding attire and stepped into the refreshingly hot water. Yuki, having seen his love prepare for the occasion, also changed and walked out to meet Shuichi.

"I'm surprised to find you somewhere hot after what I did. Then again I never favored cold showers myself." He smirked and slid into the water, immediately gliding over to his love. "I always prefer to quench my inner excitement." The golden lights of his deep-set eyes flickered hot with arousal as he drank in the beautiful sight of his lover, wet and breathing heavily from the water's steam. "Would you consider now a better time to tend to my husband's needs?" Yuki asked huskily with his most breath-taking smirk. It scream sultry deviance.

Shuichi smiled adorningly and nodded. "I couldn't choose any better time." He chuckled and stood up to face Yuki completely. "But I do think it would be in the resorts best interest if we did this somewhere else." He pointed out, after it would be very troublesome having to drain the water, clean the Jacuzzi and fill it again. But Shuichi's suggestion seemed to go unnoticed as Yuki slipped his arms around he other's slender form.

"I don't think they will mind just this once." With that said Yuki grasped a fleshy cheek in each hand beneath the confines of Shuichi's trunks. His hips then began a strong, slow grind as his lips clung to Shuichi's beautifully crafted mouth. Instinctively, Shuichi mimicked Yuki's movements, swaying his naked pelvis gently and insistently against Yuki's raw groin. It was then he realized, Yuki was very much already naked, how did he do that? Unless he never came in with close to begin with. It only assured Shuichi more of Yuki's urgency of this moment.

Yuki pushed his tongue between Shuichi's wet lips which parted to receive his most definite plundering. Yuki skillfully alternated sucking the breath out of Shuichi with one kiss alone and caressing his well-developed rear with impatient hands. His tongue ran over every soft and hard recess of Shuichi's mouth, having remembered this fabulous cavern since their first French kiss. Shuichi's tongue extended to playfully mingle with Yuki's, though not so much going into a battle for dominance when he already knew Yuki would win.

Surprisingly Yuki was the one to break the kiss, his head leaning to Shuichi's ear. "Tell me you need me," He demanded in a whisper. His hot breath in a pant, graciously rose the hairs of Shuichi's neck as it brushed on him. A delightful shiver went through him from just how incredibly sexy Yuki sounded at that moment. He couldn't picture being this happy with anyone else at the moment, not even Tatsuha.

"I will always need you Yuki, I love you." Shuichi breathed rapturously into his ear, running his hands across the hard flesh of Yuki's back, feeling the taunt form heated with desire. Yuki smiled, an actual true smile, and his fingers gripped the waist band of Shuichi's suit and lightly tugged downward on them. Shuichi's breath hitched as he was suddenly forced back into the seat on the side of the Jacuzzi as Yuki remove his clothing. "Do you need me? Do you love me?" Shuichi asked hesitantly, though he knew the answer, he would rather have heard it from Yuki's lips.

Those heart-stopping golden eyes looked at Shuichi with such reverence and admiration, Shuichi had nearly thought it to be impossible for such a look to come from Yuki. Shuichi's heart skipped a beat; watching Yuki's thick lashes drift over his eyes with his lips now to his face, his breath tangled in his lungs. Wrapping an arm around Shuichi's waist, a hand behind his head, Yuki's lush lips melted into the welcoming softness of the other's mouth. He pulled their bodies closer, molding them together, as he slowly spread Shuichi's legs, placing them around his hips.

And most slowly his arousal brushed dangerously close to Shuichi's opening. But not all before his fingers left the other's waist and had a chance to play at the entrance. Shuichi's stomach heaved as he felt a finger slip pass the guarding walls of his entrance. Shuichi finally had the chance to gasp as Yuki pulled away from their intense kiss. "I need you more than anything..." Yuki hummed erotically, slipping in another finger and egging a soft grunt from his lover. "And I will always love you Shuichi..." He coed tenderly, having given Shuichi time to adjust to the first two fingers, he forced in the third. Beautiful amethyst eyes were held beneath tightly closed lids, as Shuichi's grip around Yuki became immense. "Shall I show you just how much I love you?" Yuki asked, his voice producing a liquid fire in Shuichi, unlike any before as the writhing male nodded.

Shuichi arched his back frantically and breathed deeply, a yell welling up in him as the fully erect length intruded. His little nails clung into Yuki's back, causing soft red marks to form beneath his fingers. He was grateful for the water providing them its own lubricate, but the heat of the water had only made the moment more intense and nearly unbearable with its build up.

Yuki wedged his thighs between Shuichi's shapely, sweat and water-slicked legs as he began slow, measured strokes inside him. "Y-yuki!" Shuichi moaned, his hips starting to roll upward to meet Yuki's slow yet quickening thrust, matching their rhythm. Yuki only half chuckled, hearing his lovers blissful pleas. He worked his way more frequently into Shuichi's tight passage, grunting hypnotically. "Eh...Yuki...please...more..eh.." His lover mewled in pleasure as he began a search for the one spot that would bring Shuichi and himself over the edge.

With Yuki's expert thrusting, Shuichi was soon brought out into full screams, panting between the other's name. As much noise as they were making, no wonder no one got any sleep tonight. "Y-yuki...oh god...I-I..." Shuichi imploded as his a bundle of nerves was finally hit within him. He cried loudly in ecstasy as the sensation continued to soar, his walls tightening roughly around Yuki's member, causing the blonde to erupt into his own groaning as it became harder to thrust with the same speed and fluidity. Both their pleasure built higher and high until in shattering cataclysmic oblivion, they came.

**The End**

A/N: I know everyone, I'm so sad the fic has finally ended. Though I'm happy to have so many loyal readers and fans. I look forward to reviews if maybe I get enough, I may consider writing a sequel or just another Gravitation fic all together. Though I already planning to do some new fics as well. I hope I can start on a SetoxJoey fic(Yugio), WolfwoodxVash(Trigun) and maybe a SoubixRistuka(Loveless) fic. If vote on which one you think I should do next! See ya next time!


End file.
